A Hunter's School Life (Kurapika X Reader)
by Heather Kurta
Summary: You were always the quite one in school. Too shy to even talk to ANYONE, let alone guys. But will you learn to loosen up after meeting one very special guy. But have you met him before?
1. Chapter 1

AN: (BFF) means one of your best girl friends. (H/L) means your hair length. (H/C) means your hair color. (E/C) means your eye color. (S/C) means your skin color. (F/P) means your favorite pizza. (F/C) means your favorite color. (F/N) means your first name. And (L/N) means your last name.

* * *

It was the first day of a new semester, but you didn't go to school today. Because you were moving into your new apartment. _Finally, a place all to myself. No annoying sibling or parents._ You thought. Even though your still going to the same school you did last semester. You needed to move out. You decided that you were fully old enough to be on your own.

You and your three friends (bff1), (bff2) and (bff3) were on your way up to your new apartment, boxes in hand. The four of you found yourselves in front of a door numbered 47. "Is this it?" Asked (bff1).

"Yeah." You answer. You reach into your pocket for your keys. But you notice the door is already unlocked. "What the..." You open the door. Inside were four males with boxes. A boy with black spiky hair, hazel eyes, and wore a green jacket with green shorts; he looked like he was 13. A boy with white hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue turtle neck with a white t-shirt and gray shorts; he looked 13 too. A man with black slightly spiky hair, brown eyes, and wore a suit; he looked like he was in his 30's. And the last one was a young man with blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a white shirt and white pants with a blue and yellow tabart; he looked like he was your age. _He looks familiar, have I meet him before?_ You thought looking at the blond one.

"Who are you?" (bff3) asked the four males.

"We should ask you the something." Said the white hair boy with a deadpan expression.

"We're helping our friend move into THIS apartment." Said (bff2) as she placed a hand on your shoulder.

The males were a bit surprised to hear that. They looked at the blonde one with puzzled expressions. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm the one moving in here." Said the blond staying calm. Then he took something out of his pocket. "I already have the keys."

Your friends look at you with concerned expressions. You reach into your pocket to show them your keys. The males were shocked to see that. "She has keys too!" Said the black hair boy.

"So... what does this mean?" Asked the suit man. Then the blonde left the room. "Hey, Kurapika! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to the land lady about this." He answered. Then he continued down the hall. You go and follow after him. Since this was a problem that you needed to deal with too. "Excuse me, Ms. Kannagi?"

"Yes, what is it Kurapika?"

"There appears to be a bit of a mix up. Apparently you gave us both the apartment."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you two that you be sharing the apartment."

"S-Sharing it?!" You said shocked.

"Yes."

"O-Okay, I understand." You duck your head, having your (h/c) bangs cover your eyes. You went back upstairs.

"So, how did it go?" Asked (bff1). You were about to answer her when someone beat you to it.

"Apparently we have to share the apartment." Said the blond behind you. You jumped up once you heard him, since you didn't know he was there.

"(f/n), are you okay with that?" Asked (bff2).

"Y-Yes, I am." You lie. You were very, very shy. And the very idea of sharing a apartment with someone scared you stiff.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kurapika and these are my friends Gon, Leorio and Killua."

 _Wow, he's so nice._ You thought. A shy smile appeared on your face as you flush a bit. "I'm (f/n). And these are my friends (bff1), (bff2) and (bff3)."

"I hope we get alone real well." The he held his hand out in front of you. You hesitantly took it to shake. But the moment your hands tough, you felt something. Instantly, you both pull your hands back. _What was that._ _Well... whatever it was, I'm sure he felt it too._ You thought. You look at Kurapika to see that he was just as curious as you were.

Then was silence for a moment. "Okay then, let's get started. Shall we?" Said (bff1) as she broke the silence.

"Alright, let's go!" Said Gon excited. Then all eight of you got in everything and unpacked.

* * *

Kurapika's POV

It was dark now and everyone left. It was now just me and my roommate. There was an an awkward silence. She was still unpacking her things, and I was having some (f/p) pizza. _She hasn't said a word to me. Did I do something?_ I thought _._ Then I heard something, it was her stomach rumbling. _She hasn't eaten anything yet._ Then an idea came to me. I grab another paper plate and got a big slice of (f/p) pizza. _This will break the ice._

"Here." I said as I handed her the plate.

She seemed a bit startled. "N-No, I couldn't." She refused.

"I incense. Besides, I can't eat it all by myself." She nodded in agreement and took the plate. "Did I do something, because you've been kinda quite."

She looked at me surprised. "D-Did I really make you feel like that? I-I'm sorry. I-It's just... I'm... a-a little shy." _So that's why she didn't say much when we were talking to the land lady._ A soft smile came to my face.

"It's okay, I'm just happy to hear that it wasn't me." There was another awkward silence. "So... Are you in school?" She nodded yes. "Which school?"

"... (s/n) High School." I was surprised to hear that.

"That's the school I'll be going to!" She seemed surprised to hear that too. "Are you new there too?" She nodded no. "I see... I know this might be a bit much for you, but can you help me out and show me around the tomorrow?"

"Sure... no problem."

"Thanks."

"Again... no problem." Her face was starting to turn bright red. _Oh great, I think I'm starting to embarrass her. Oh well, it least I know one person there. And I won't have to worry about getting lost._ After she finished eating her pizza, she went to sleep. _I hope things go well._


	2. Chapter 2

You almost screamed at the top of your lungs when you woke up. But you didn't as soon as you remembered what happened yesterday. You won't use to a guy in your space. The only guys you had to deal with in the past was your father and brother(s). So that didn't really help you.

You got out of bed and did your morning routine. Or at least, the parts that wouldn't change no matter where you are. You put on your school uniform and you were out the door. You a bit uneasy because of the blond following you. You felt better when you sat down on the school bus. Because you always sat on a one person seat in the back by yourself. As you were sitting, you look over to were your roommate sat. _I hadn't really thought about it. But I guess he's kinda cute._

When you got off the school bus you found Kurapika there waiting for you with a girl with blue hair. _Did he make a new friend already?!_ "(F/n), this is Neon Nostrade, she's new here too." Said Kurapika as he introduced you to the blue hair girl.

"Nostrade? Wait, you mean that Mafia family?!" You asked.

"Yep!" Said Neon with a big smile.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm (F/n) (L/n), Ms. Nostrade." You said as you bowed to her.

"No need to be so formal. Anyway, Kurapika said you're going to give us a tour around the school?"

"Yes, miss!"

"But before we do that, we have to go to front office to finish the last of our registration. You don't mind waiting, right?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh, n-n-no. No not at all. In fact, I have at the front office as well. Since I just moved and all."

"Then let's go!" Neon yelled as she walking in the opposite direction.

"Uh... Ms. Nostrade? The front office is that way." You said as you point towards the office.

"Then let's go!" She repeats as she started walking the right way.

* * *

"All right looks like all your guys registrations are finally complete." Said the front office lady. "And Ms. (L/n), thank you very much for letting us know that you moved, and on your own."

"No need to thank me, it was work that needed to be done." You said as you bow to her.

"Are you going to show our new students around the school?"

"Yes miss."

"Then let me write you pass." She wrote something down and handed you an orange slip. "Have a good day, Ms. (L/n). And I hope you two will enjoy yourselves here at (s/n) High School."

After you left the front office, you turned to face Kurapika and Neon and held out your hand. "M-may I p-please... see your schedules?"

"Sure." Said Kurapika as he and Neon hand in their schedules. _T-This... can't be right!_ You thought shocked. You looked at their schedules and saw that they were exactly the same. _Wait a minute..._ You took your schedule out of your blazer pocket and had them alone side each other. They were in four of your six classes.

Kurapika /Neon's Schedule  
1st Period: Geometry ... Room 204  
2nd Period: Health Education ... Room 101  
3rd Period: P.E. ... Gym  
4th Period: Orchestra ... Room 103  
5th Period: Biology ... Room 111  
6th Period: English ... Room 241

Your Schedule  
1st Period: Geometry ... Room 204  
2nd Period: Health Education ... Room 101  
3rd Period: Social Skill ... Room 113  
4th Period: Choir ... Room 102  
5th Period: Biology ... Room 111  
6th Period: English ... Room 241

You give their schedules back and put yours back your pocket. "You're in most of my classes."

"Really, which ones?" Neon asked.

"First, second, fifth and sixth."

"Cool!"

"Let's get started." You show Kurapika and Neon the whole school. Including where their classes and locker were. Neon had locker #483, Kurapika had #521, and you had locket #500. When the tour was over you all went to geometry.

"Oh, there you are Ms. (L/n)." Said the geometry teacher.

"Sorry for being so late, Ms. Yagami. But I was showing the new students." You said as you bowed at the teacher. She and all the other students just stared at you, surprised that you were doing something like that. Which made you start fidgeting.

"O-oh, well... good for you. You can sit down now." You nodded and sit down at your seat in the front of the class. Even though you were shy, you still liked seating in the front because you loved to learn. Once you sat down, all the tension was moved to Kurapika and Neon. "As you just heard from Ms. (L/n). We have two new students. Introduce yourselves please."

"It's very nice to meet you all, I'm Neon!" She said happily.

"I'm Kurapika." He said bluntly.

"Neon, you can sit next to Mr. Matthew. And Kurapika, you can sit next to Ms. (L/n)." _Wait, say what?!_

* * *

After school you went on the bus and noticed that your spot was taken. You were irritated and frustrated as you sat down on the free space next to it. You were about to take out your music when someone tapped you on the shoulder. You turn your head head to see that it was your roommate. "Can I seat here, everywhere else is full." The blond asked. You nodded and he took a seat.

"So, you and Neon... h-how do you know e-each other?" You asked. You were a bit curious about it since you saw their schedules.

"I'm her bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yes. When she decided that she wanted to attend to a public school. Her father registered me in the school as well so she can be safe. Since I'm the closest to her age."

"I see..." _So that's why they have the same schedules._ You noticed that on his lap was an instrument case. "What do you play?" He looked at a bit confused, wondering what you talking about. You point to his case and he understood.

"Oh, the harp."

"Really, a harp?!"

"Yep." He took it out of its case. It was a hand harp that looked a bit old.

"Looks nice, so why the harp?"

"It's the only string instrument I know. And this use to belong to a friend of mine." He then got a depressed look on his face. You wondered what made him like this so sudden.

"Was it one of your friends that helped us moved in yesterday?"

"No." Right when he said it, that's when it hit you.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ask." You looked down to the ground feeling guilty for what you said.

"It's okay, at least your finally talking to me." His frown turned into a soft smile. You suddenly realize it. Your actually talking to him.

"Y-Yeah... I guess I a-am."

AN: In my opinion Neon looks like a musical girl. So I decided to put her in orchestra and have her play the viola. And has for Kurapika and the harp. In Phantom Rouge when Kurapika finds Pairo, you see him playing a harp.


	3. Chapter 3

Your social skills teacher was asked to teach P.E. today. So both classed came together. You didn't realized the fact that Kurapika and Neon took this P.E. class until you bump into Neon in the girls locker room. "(F/n), what are you doing here?" Neon asked surprised to see you.

"My social skills teacher is subbing for this class, Ms. Nostrade." You answer her.

"Wow, cool! Another class we're are in together. Well, for today at least... Oh, and stop calling me Ms. Nostrade. Just call me Neon, Ne-on."

"Okay Ne-on." You joked, that made Neon laugh really, hard. Since the day you meet Neon had been acting like you're already BFFs. You just decided to go along with it. You never thought of anyone as a friend until they said the words 'we're friends'. There are always people who treat everyone as a friend, but they are nothing but acquaintances.

After you were done changing, you in the gym and saw that everyone else was already there stretching. "Attention everyone! My name is Mr. Otoharada. Mr. Fuga had asked me to teach you guys today, so we're gonna play so soccer!" Said your social skills teacher. Everyone cheered from hearing, but not you. You didn't like playing sports for three reasons. One, you didn't like being around others. Two, you were always picked last. And three, you were scared that if you mess up everyone would laugh at you. "So here's how it's gonna work. I'm going to pick two people to be the team captain, one boy and one girl. They'll pick who they want on their team one at a time. Then we'll start the game." _I doubt he'll pick me._ You thought. "Our first team captain will be... You young man with the blond hair and black eyes." He pointed at Kurapika.

 _Black eyes?_ You thought confused.ﾠ _If I recall correctly. Kurapika has brown eyes, not black._ You stare into his orbs and saw that they were indeed black.ﾠ _Is he wearing contacts?_

* * *

Kurapika's POV

Mr. Otoharada picked me and Neon to be the team captain. We did rock-paper-scissors to determine who pick first, I won. "Well Kurapika, do you to go first or second?" Mr. Otoharada asked me. I took a quick glance at (F/n). _If I let Neon go first, she'll pick (F/n) before me._ I thought.

"I'll go first." I said, I took a quick breath before picking my first teammate. "I want (F/n)."

* * *

Second Person POV

"I want (F/n)." Kurapika said as he pointed at you. Everyone was surprised that he picked you out of the blow.ﾠ _Wait what?! He wants m-me!_ You thought shocked.

"Ah, but I wanted her!" Neon said with a pout face.ﾠ _You too, Neon?!_ You slowly walked to your captain's side, shaking by the attention from everyone. Kurapika and Neon continued to pick their teammates. _Why did you pick me, Kurapika? Wait, does he know?!_ What everyone didn't know was that you, despite being so shy and small, had someone really great inside.

When everyone was on a team they all came around their captains. "So... who should be the goalie?" Kurapika asked the team.

"It can't be (F/n), that's for sure. Unless you want her to get a head injury and see a water works show." Said one of the boys.

"Like Mate did in the soccer skit on Studio C?" Asked another boy.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, at least the other team wouldn't score any goals if she that."

"Plus it be fun to watch." Then the boys started laughing as continued on.

When you were little you'd always get hurt, physically and mentally. You were just about to cry, but suddenly someone said. "That's enough! Stop belittling her and leave her alone!" You lifted your head to see that it was Kurapika.

"Yeah, just leave her alone. I'm sure (F/n) would be a great goalie." Said one of the girls.

"Alright fine, I'll stop. But I have one question. Why did you pick her first?" Said the guy.

Then was silents for a moment, he started at him as if he asked a strange question. "Because I think she has potential."ﾠ _No way, he really thinks I have potential._ "So (F/n), do you want to be the goalie?"

"S-Sure." You said a little frazzled.

So you were the goalie for your team. And you actually stopped the ball a few times, and not with your head you might add. You were at break and the game had five minutes left. One of the boys from earlier came up to you. "I guess being the goalie is the only thing you can do." He said.ﾠ _What does he mean by that?_ Then, just as fast as he came, he left.

You thought about what's going on for a minutes or two. And that's when it came to you. You walk up to your team captain. "Kurapika, I-I like to p-play on the field!"

He looked at you a bit puzzled. "You sure?"

"Y-Yes! Put me in!" You said a bit nervous but determined. The blond understood and had you changed possession with one of the other teammates. You went back into the game.

There was least than two minutes left, the score was tied, and Kurapika had the ball. He was headed for the other team's goal. You were not that far from him, you actually wanted to be closer to him than you were. Suddenly, players from the other team surrounded your blonde teammate. "(F/n)!" Kurapika yelled as he kicked the ball you direction.

As the ball came right for you, time slowed down.ﾠ _Oh no, the ball is coming right at me. What do I do? Kurapika trusted me with the ball. What should I do?_ You just stared at the ball thinking of the most likely outcome of this. You's get hurt in the head and be completely humiliated. That's when you remember what Kurapika said, you have potential.

Time returned as you hit the ball with your head. You dribble the ball at rapid speed. Everyone, even your teammates were astonished to see you like this. You made it to the goal and you kick the ball swiftly. The ball went flying pass the goalie and the timer went out.

Your team won, you kicked the winning goal. Your team was ecstatic, and you were amazed at yourself. _This can't be real._ The blond placed his hand on her shoulder. "I told you you had potential." Said Kurapika, with a soft smile on his face. _You have no idea._


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday and you were sitting on the bus home, listening to music when your phone went off. It was a note to yourself, the note said 'Slummer party at (bff3)'s 5:00 pm-10:00 am.' _Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot, good thing I set a reminder on my phone._ "Looks like you'll have the place to yourself tonight." You said firmly to your roommate next to you. Over the past month, you've been able to get use to blond's presence. Now you can talk to him as if you've known him for years. But you still have your shy moments from time to time.

He looked at you a bit puzzled of what you said. You show him the reminder on your phone. When he saw it, he fully understood what you meant. "I see... well, I hope you have have fun." Said Kurapika as he gave you a soft smile. The smile he gave made your shyness creep up on you. "Say, since you're going out. Can I have a couple friends over?"

"S-Sure... a-as long as you guys don't make a mess." You said sheepishly. You went back to listen to our music for the rest of the ride.

When you got home you noticed that Kurapika left the bathroom door open when he went in. You were a bit curious of what he was doing?. You peak in a way so you could only see the sink. You didn't want to see anything that you shouldn't. What you saw was Kurapika taking out one of his contacts. You walked over to the opened bathroom door. "So, you do wear contacts." You said with a small grin on your face. He quickly turned around to find you standing by the doorway; one eye brown, the other black.

"Y-You scared me. How long have you been there?" Kurapika asked a bit startled.

"Not long, I came in to get my brushes and toothpaste." You said as you grabbed your hair brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

"Alright then." He took out his other contact, now they were both brown.

"So... w-why do you wear contacts?" Suddenly a sad look came to his face. _What the?! Did I say thing?'_

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry." You said feeling guilty again. _Crap! Why do I keep on doing this?_ Kurapika noticed your guilty expression and ruffled you (h/l) (h/c) hair a bit.

"It's good. It's just something I can't tell you. So don't feel so guilty for asking, okay?"

"Okay."

"You should start packing. You have a slummer party to go to after all."

You felt a pan hit your head. "Oh yeah, that's right!" You went back to packing for the party. You packed all the amenities: Hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, pj's, slippers, clothes for the next day, etc.

When you had finished picking you heard Kurapika's phone ring. "My friends will be up here soon."

"Kay, I should get going then. Have fun!" You said as you started walking toward the door.

"You too."

You left the apartment. As you exit the elevator into the lobby, you saw Kurapika's friends enter the building. "Hey! Well if it isn't little miss roommate!" Said Leorio as he noticed you. "You heading somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah." You answered sheepishly. Even though you were use to Kurapika, you weren't use to his friends. The last time you saw them, they were helping you move.

"Why so tense?" He wrapped his arm around your (s/c) neck. You were shaking like a chihuahua because of how close he was.

"Cut it out, old man!" Killua yelled. Leorio looked over to see that Killua had a disguised look on his face.

"You're kinda scaring her, Leorio." Said Gon as he pointed at you. Leorio looked at you and moved his arm away. You slowly walked out the door, shaking rapidly as you did. _It's gonna take me a REAL long time to get use to him._

* * *

Kurapika's POV

Shortly after (F/n) left, Gon, Killua, and Leorio arrived. "We ran into our roommate at the lobby." Said Killua as he sat down on the couch.

"She seemed like chihuahua when I tried to talk her though." Said Leorio.

"Yeah well, she's quite shy and she doesn't really know you. But if you give her enough time to get to know you, she'll open up." I said with a soft smile.

"Yeah but the way he was talking to her would made any girl scared. He was acting like a complete creep." Said Killua.

"B-But I didn't ever know she was shy." Said Leorio, then he let out a big sigh. "I'll apologize to her where she gets back. By the way, what is she going to anyway?"

"She's going to a slumber party at a friend's house." I answered.

"We got the whole place to ourselves?"

"Yes, but I promised her that I keep the apartment clean. So don't go crazy, alright?"

"Can do!" Said Gon excited.

* * *

Second Person POV

You arrived at (bff3)'s house five minutes early. Which surprised you, since on the way you stopped at the store to get your favorite candy. You brush your (h/l) (h/c) hair behind your ears and knock on the door. The one who opened the door was (bff3)'s mom. "Ah, there you are." Said (bff3)'s mom as she saw it was you. "We were worried that you wouldn't make it."

"What do you mean? I'm early, aren't I?" You asked confused at her statement.

"Nope, we wanted you to be fashionably late. So we gave you a later time." Said (bff3) as she walked over to you, grabbed your arm, and pulled you inside. (bff3)'s mom took the candy and placed them on the kitchen table. In the living was (bff1) and (bff2) in their PJs, talking away. You looked at (bff3) and saw that she was in her PJs too. "Go get dressed and we'll get started. We have alot of catching up to do." You changed into your favorite (f/c) PJs and went to the living were everyone was.

"Time to order pizza!? What kind do you want?" (bff3)'s mom asked with a phone in her hand, ready to call.

"(F/p)!" The four of you yelled in unison. (bff3)'s mom placed the order for the (f/p) pizza.

Once the pizza arrived, the party started. You sang some karaoke. And played party, racing and fighting video games. By the time all the pizza was gone, you were playing Apples to Apples."Balloons, Jail Cell, Fries. Which is the most Happy" Said (bff1) as she looked at the cards. "I gonna go with Balloons."

"Yes!" Said (bff2).

"Come on, not Jail Cell?!" Said (bff3) unhappy.

"How is Jail Cell happy?" (bff1) asked confused.

"I thought you pick it because of the irony." You all laugh at that. "Anyway, it's my turn." (bff3) takes green card from the deck. "Streaky."

You put down a red card face down. "So (F/n), how are things going with kur... kura..."

"Kurapika?" You reminded her.

"Yeah him!"

"Fine I guess." You shrugged. There really wasn't anything going between you and Kurapika because you didn't talk to him much.

"Oh do I smell romance in the air?" Said (bff2) as she waves a green card that says 'romantic' in the air.

"Wait? No, it's not like that!" Your face was bright red. You've never been out on a date, let alone had a boyfriend.

(bff2) laughed. "Then why's your face bright red?"

"Come on (bff2), leave (F/n) alone." Said (bff1).

"But there is something... off about him." You said.

"What did you mean?" (bff3) asked a bit confused.

"When I meet him, he seemed... familiar. Like I've seen him somewhere before."

"Well that's weird. You normally don't pay attention to others." Said (bff1).

"I know, that's why I'm taking to remember where I saw him."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Don't try too hard." Said (bff3).

"But it really doesn't matter so don't get depress if you can't remember." Said (bff2).

The night continued on. (bff2) ended up winning three games of Apples to Apples in arrow. After the game, the four of you watched Paranormal Activity 4 before you went to bed. You fell asleep in the middle of the movie for three reasons. One, you didn't get scared easily. In fact, you rarely get scared went it came to that sort of thing. Two, you saw it already. And three, you didn't want to see it's awful ending.

* * *

"Wow, this is so cool!" You said excited. You were 11 years old, and your family was visiting your aunt in Lukso Province. You were at the market place looking for a souvenir. As you looked around, you saw that there was boy with blond hair in a blue tabart. He was trying to load somethings on what seemed like a big chicken.ﾠ _He looks like he needs some help._ You thought. "Hey mommy, can I go and help that boy out?" You asked your mother while pointing at the boy.

"Well of course you can, go on." Said your mother as she lightly pushed you towards the boy. You smiled and nodded as you walked towards the boy.

You were a little scared, but you managed to bring up your courage and spoke. "Ah e-excuse me... b-but do you n-n-need some help?"

The boy quickly turned around so he could face you. He stared at you a bit puzzled, then he smiled. "Yes, I do actually." He answered. A big smile grew on your face. You were happy that he accepted your offer. You then helped the boy put all the stuff he had onto the big chicken. "That should do it. Thank you for helping me out by the way." He smiled at you as you two looked at your finished work.

Your face turned bright red seeing that smile. "I-It was nothing. I-I-I was happy to help." His smile grew a bit bigger seeing you like that. "I-I'm (F/n)." You said as you held your hand out for him to shake it.

The slowly reached out his hand. "And I'm K-"

"Look out you brat!" A man suddenly yelled nearby. The man was yelling at a little boy with brown hair in a red tabart. "You made a fucking mess."

"Pairo!" The blond boy ran up the brown hair boy. _He must be his friend. I should go and help._ You thought as you followed after the blond. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I just stumbled a little." Said the brown hair boy.

"Are you two with that brat." The man asked angrily. The blond was confused that the man's statement. He turned his head and saw that you were right behind him. He looked at you wondering why you were. He then understood and turned his head back. "Look, my important suit is ruined with wine. What'cha gonna do about it?"

"You liar!" Yelled an old woman. "I was watching. It was you guys who-"

"Be prepared for consequences if you talk. So what were you saying?"

"No... umm..."

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." Said the brown hair boy. Then the man walked closer to us.

"I don't need your apologies. Gimme money."

"Money?!" You said wondering why he demanded that.

"What!" Said the blond but the brown hair friend interrupted him.

"Wait. Um... if it's just money..." The brown hair boy pulled out a jar fulled with one Jenny coins. "We only have this much."

The blond looked shocked to see him offer the jar "That's..." The brown hair boy gave the jar to the man.

"Hey, what's this?" The man asked as he look at the jar. "They're all one Jenny coins. You can't get shit with this pitiful sum." Then the man dropped the jar and the coins went everywhere. The man and his friends started laughing.

"Bastard!"

"No, Kurapika!" His friend stopped him. "Let's just apologize and ask them to let us go." The brown hair kneeled down in front of them. "I'm sorry, please forgive us."

The blond followed after him. "I'm sorry. Please forgive us."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You said as you kneeled down yourself. "Please forgive us."

The the crowd got mad at the group of men. "Just forgive then already. They're only children."

"Shut up. You picking a fright" The man yelled.

You pulled out a small bag and gave it to the brown hair boy. "Here, for your money." You said as you handed it to him.

"Thank you very much." Said the brown hair boy. You helped the boys put all the change into the bag. The man seem to noticed as the brown hair boy dropped a few coins.

"Here, Pairo." Said the blond as he gave the bag to him.

"Thank you, Kurapika."

"You got it tough too." Said the man. "Looking after a cripple." The blond's eyes turned bright red. You gasped seeing them. You've never seen anything like that. The more you stared at them, the more you realize that they were actually quite beautiful. "Gotta suck to live like you. For real." The blond stood up and the men stopped laughing. The blond attacked the whole group. _Wow, that was amazing. He's so strong, he can take down three grown ups._ You thought."You brat!"

"Get up." Said the blond. The man suddenly got scared when he saw his eyes. "Get up!" Then the blond started kicking him. "I'm telling you to get up! Get up!"

"Forgive me."

"Stop it, Kurapika!" Said the brown hair boy as he held the blond back.

"Yeah, he's had enough." You said stood in between him and the man with your arms out.

"Let me go, Pairo! And move away (F/n)!" The blond demanded.

"Just stop!" The brown hair boy begged.

"Let us go, we were just told to do this!" Said the man.

"What?" The blond asked confused. "What do you mean?!"

"Yesterday a weird pops told us to anger you."

"An old man with pointy hair?"

"Y-Yes."

"About Pairo too? Did the old man tell you to insult Pairo's body too."

"No, that was just in a whim. Sorry. Forgive us-" The blond kicked the man again.

"As if that'd justify it!"

"Kurapika!" Then the old lady screamed and started pointing at the blond.

"Granny..."

"A red-eyed monster!" The old lady yelled.

Then the crowd just started at him. "What's with that color? I've never seen eyes like that. What if he's a devil's envoy? Are you for real?" You suddenly felt something grab your arm. It was your father pulling you away from the two boys. "Keep away devil! Get out of this city! Get out!"

 _No! They're not monsters!_ You tried to pull away from your father's grip, but it was no use. The boys quickly left. You didn't want them to leave so you bit your father and ran as fast as you could. When you reached the end of the city you yelled "Come back!"

* * *

When you woke up, your face was covered in dry tears. _So that's where I saw him. He's that Kurta boy._ You thought as you got out of bed. It was 8:30 and your friends were still sleeping. "I can't believe it... He's here, after all these years."


	5. Chapter 5

Things have been awkward between you and your roommate when you found out he was that Kurta from back then. You weren't sure if you should tell him that you knew. Or wait for him to trust you enough to tell you, and tell him then. The fact that he was here and alive made you a bit uneasy. Because you thought he was dead, a long with all the other Kurtas. You naturally had a lot of questions, like: 'How did you survive? Are there other survivors out there? Are you the only one to survive? Was it hard to see your clan members were killed? Were you even there when it happened? Has it been hard these past few years? How'd you end here?' But you decided against asking. You felt like it wouldn't be a good idea. So you decided to wait until you know what to do.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner. But it didn't really affected you. To you, Valentine's Day was just a normal day. A day you're always spent by yourself anyway. Although, you did wanted to do something nice for Kurapika. So you decided to go grocery shopping early, so you could get the stuff needed to make valentine's chocolate.

"Hey (F/n), how have you been?" Said (bff2) as she saw you leaving the super market.

"Fine, I guess." You lied.

"Let me help you carry your shopping bag." She gestured.

"I-It's alright, I can carry them myself." You didn't want (bff2) to help you because you were worried she would find the chocolate ingredients.

"I insist." (bff2) grabs half of your grocery bags and you both started walking towards your apartment.ﾠ _I'm happy that it's only (bff2). If (bff1) was here, she knew that I lied and that I've not been fine. She has know me the longest._ You thought. "So Valentine's Day is two days away. Do you have a special someone in mind?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

What?! N-No I don't... What made you think that anyway?" Your face turned bright red.

"Then what are these?" She held up the bag that held all the chocolate ingredients.

"I... uh... Th-There for friendship chocolates. FRIENDSHIP chocolates and nothing more!" You grab the bag away from (bff2).

"Oh! Then I look forward to it." She said with a grin. _Great, now I have to make some for her too._ Soon, both made it to your apartment. When you both walked in, the room was completely quite, no one was home. "Seems like that roommate of yours is not here."

"Yeah, he said he had somethings to do at his job."

"Oh, so... what does he do for a living?" She asked curiously.

"He's a bodyguard for the Nostrade family."

"No way, Nostrade?!" She said surprised.

"Yep."

"Wow... that's amazing!"

"Mmmhmm." You nod you head.

"And what about you? What have you been doing?"

"I'm still living on my saving." You laughed.

(bff2) sweat dropped. "Seriously? You need to get a job."

"I'll get a job when I want to get a job."ﾠ _It's not like I'm gonna go broke anytime soon._ "You gonna go, I have chocolates I needed to make." You push (bff2) out the door.

You were happy that Kurapika wasn't home. You were able to make the chocolate by yourself. You really didn't want him around will you were making HIS chocolate. Right when you finished wrapping the chocolate, the Kurta in question walked in. "So what you doing over there?" He asked.

"Nothing...?"

"Making valentines for your friends?"

"Maybe~" He ruffled your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"How cute." He said with a smile. You groaned and went back the work. _Tomorrow is gonna be a long day._

* * *

Valentine's Day hit (s/n) High School like a storm. You were constantly seeing balloon bouquets with giant teddy bears and the smell of roses and chocolate was everywhere. But all you did was just sit there and groan at all the girls getting gifts. Sure you prefer being alone, but you still wanted someone to hold you on the most romantic day of the year.

When the bell rang for first hour, you sat down and stared at the blond wondering.ﾠ _When should I give him the chocolates, now? Lat-_ You were broken away from your thoughts, when the announcements went off. "Good morning (s/n)! I have one amazing announcement from everyone." _What the? What's going on?_ "To celebrate Valentine's Day... We'll be having to dance instead of classes! So everyone come on down to the gym now!" Everyone cheered and ran out the door as fast as they could.

"I can't believe it, a Valentine's Day dance!" Neon said excitedly as she ran towards us. "I wonder of any guys will get me anything."

"Neon... I'm positive that you'll get a lot stuff for countless guys." You said sheepishly.

"You really think so?"

"I knew so, anyone with eyes can see that your pretty. I wish I was as pretty you..." You said with a sad smile.

Neon was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Kurapika saying "(F/n), you're not pretty... you're beautiful. Not just that, you're also smart and very helpful." You face flushed a little.

Right when the three of you walked into the gym. Neon is attacked by a big group on boys. Each boy had something they wanted to give to her: Flowers, chocolates, balloons, stuffed animals, valentines day cards, you name it. You had to push and shave with all your might to get out of that mob. Right when you found a seat, you looked over to the crowd of boys and saw that Kurapika had made them all clam down. _Good thing you have him for a bodyguard, Neon. If you didn't, you probably would have been eaten alive._

* * *

The school day was coming close to an end and you were still sitting at the corner of the gym, reading a book. That's when it came to you. You still haven't given Kurapika the chocolate. You look to see that he was still he was watching Neon. _I'll give them to him on the bus ride home._ Suddenly, a slow dance started and you felt a light tap on your shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" Asked a voice. You looked up from book and saw that the voice belonged to none other than Kurapika.

You were completely shocked at his formality. "Me? Y-You're asking me to dance?"

"Of course I am. So..." He held out his hand wanting from you to take it.

"Yes, yes I would love to dance." You both walked to the dance floor. You were very nervous, and you kept on looking at your feet.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not at much of a dancer." He only smiled as he lifted you up to place your feet on top of his. He brings you in closer.

"Is that better?"

"Y-Yeah." You both stayed like that for a while until you thought, _Guest this is the perfect time to give them to him._ You lifted up your head and said "I have something for you."

"Really, what is it?"? You reached into your bag and handed him the chocolate.

"I just made them to be nice. So... Don't think about it too much." Your face was bright red and he just stared at the chocolate for a moment.

"Thank you, in fact... I got you something too."

You were surprised to hear that. _He got me something?_ "Really?!"

He nodded as he handed you a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with red hearts all over it. "Open it." You opened the gift and inside was a pink heart-shaped glow pillow.

"W-Why'd you... get me this?"

"Because you've been nice and helpful to me since day one. I wanted to give you this to say thank you. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I really do... So... Did you really meant the stuff you said that hallway?"

"Yes, every word. So... Well you be my Valentine?"

"Of course..." You continued dancing the rest of the dance. _I've decided, to tell him when he tells me._


	6. Chapter 6

The science fair is today, you and Kurapika were assigned to be partners. Normally, you didn't like working with others and your would try your hardest to convince the teacher to let you work alone. And when all your attempts fail, you would tell your partner that you would do all the work. All this because of your shyness, and you didn't want anyone holding you back. But when you were paired up with Kurapika, you were ecstatic. You were comfortable around Kurapika so you didn't worry about going sheepish. You knew Kurapika is smart, so you know he would do his part and do a great job at it too.

You both decided that the project would be about the efforts of music on plants. Kurapika worked with the plant listening to classical music, and you worked with the plant listening to rock. When the experiment was done, Kurapika looked over the data and made charts as you put everything together on the poster board.

"This is going to be a great science fair!" Neon yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "So what's your project?"

"H-How music efforts pl-plants." You said hesitantly. You were still quite shy around Neon. Her energetic behavior kinda made you a bit nervous.

"Really? Cool! My's on crystal growth." She said as she pointed at her display.

"Sorry that you had to do your project by yourself." Said Kurapika as he set up your display with an apologetic expression.

"Oh it okay. I'm actually happy that I did it on my own. I really hope Daddy will like it and be proud of me."

"Daddy?" You asked confused.

"Yep, my Daddy is coming to the science fair! Isn't that great?"

"That's great Ms. Neon." Said Kurapika.

"I know, I can't wait!"

"Hey (F/n), are you okay?" He asked as he looked at you. You were completely frozen, stiff as a broad. Sure you were nervous because of all the people. But hearing that one of those people will be someone like Light Nostrade, terrified you into a coma like state.

* * *

Kurapika's POV

(F/n) just stood there with an expression that was a mix of shock and fear. No matter how much I tried she wouldn't respond, like she's turned to stone. (Princess Jellyfish! XD)

"Is she okay?" Neon asked confused.

"To be honest, I don't know." I answer her. There was an awkward silence.

"Well okay then... I'm gonna go back to my booth. Hope you can snap the statue out of it before the judges come by. Bye." She walked back to her booth.

"Bye."

Unfortunately, to me it didn't seem like (F/n) would be coming back to reality anytime soon. That when I heard a voice I wasn't expecting to hear. "Hey, it's Kurapika. Kurapika!" I turn around to see that the voice was Gon. He was waving at me as he ran towards me with Killua. They were both wearing (s/n) Middle School uniforms.

"Gon, Killua? What are you doing here?"

"This science fair is for sixth - twelfth grades." Killua point out.

"It's so cool to see you here!" Gon said excited.

"And your roommate is here too. What's her name again?" Killua asked.

"(F/n)." I answered.

"Well it's good to see you again (F/n)." Said Gon as he went up to her. "Uh... Hello? Yo (F/n) can you hear me?" Gon waved his hand in front of her face. When that didn't work, Gon shake (F/n) hard. That finally beat her to earth.

* * *

2nd Person POV

When you came to, you noticed that Neon was gone. In her place was Kurapika's friends, Gon and Killua. "Uh... Wh-What? happened?"

"You spaced out for a moment. Is something wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"Ah... W-Well, i-it's one thing to be a little nervous about being judged. B-But i-it's completely frighting knowing that Light Nostrade will be here."

"So. It's not that much of a big deal." Said Killua.

"Yeah, just relax and be yourself. You'll be just fine." Said Gon with a big smile on his face. Seeing that smile made you believe that he was right. You took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thank you, I needed that." You said calmly with a soft smile.

"Your welcome!"

"So... Your project is about plant growth? That seems kinda boring to me." Said Killua.

"Killua.." ?Gon sounded like he was sorry for what Killua said. Hearing it made you feel depressed.

"...I-I know it is. It was all I could think of." You said with your (h/c) bangs covering your (e/c) eyes.

You broke out of your depression when you heard Kurapika say "It doesn't matter if it's boring or not. Either way you did a great job on it." With that, he smiled at you.

Seeing that smile make you flush a little. _Wow... He's so handsome when he smiles like that. Wait! I can't just keep on staring at him. I need to say something, quick!_ "A-Ah i-i-it wasn't just me. Y-You did a good job too." Your face was bright red now. _Come on, (F/n). Calm down, if you don't they'll notice the blushing. By then it will probably be as red as a fire truck._ You managed to calm yourself and your face was back to it's (s/c) color. "S-So... what's your project?" You asked to change the subject.

"Oh, our project? We did an experiment to see where bacteria grows in fast food places." Killua answered, then a big mischievous smile grew on his face. "Do you want to know where we found the most." The way he said it that time was cool and evil. It spent shivers down your spine.

"I-I'm a-a-a little scared to find out. B-But I have a f-feeling that your gonna t-tel me anyway. So... P-Please say toilet."

Killua's mischievous grin grew wider. "It was actually in the ice dispenser."

Hearing that made you vomit a little in your mouth. "O-Oh the wonderful world of science! That will get you both the blue ribbon." You laugh nervously.

"That's just disgusting. No more fountain drinks for me." Said Kurapika with a disgusted expression. A bell rang, telling everyone that the science fair was about to begin. "Guess you two should get back to your booth."

"Yeah, you're right. Best of luck to you both!" Said Gon as he and Killua walk back to their spot.

* * *

You were able to stay calm when the judges came back. But what really made you start shaking like autumn leaf was seeing Neon's Dad, Light Nostrade. Kurapika noticed your shaking hand and grab hold on it. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." You stop shaking and took a breath.

Mr. Nostrade walked straight to your booth and looked only at Kurapika. This made you feel better, since he wasn't noticing you. "Kurapika. Have things been going well in my daughter's protection?" Mr. Nostrade asked Kurapika.

"Everything has been going smoothly. She does have a couple of fans, but that's nothing I can't handle."

You wanted to support the blond with what he said, and you couldn't help but speak "Y-Yeah, on Valentine's Day a-a whole bunch of guys came running after Neon. I-If Kurapika w-wasn't there to back them off, she p-probably w-would have been eaten alive."

Mr. Nostrade turned his head and switched his attention to you. "Well thank you for telling me that. And... you are?" Mr. Nostrade asked. You cover your face with a book. You didn't like his staring.

"(F-f/n)."

"(F/n) (L/n)?"

"Y-You know about me?" You slowly put the book down.

"Why yes, Neon had told a lot about you. She said your a marvelous girl. Thank you for showing her around the school on her first day." He said as he ruffled your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"A-Ah no it's alright. And I-I'm sure I'm not that remarkable." You said with a sad smile as you bowed to him.

He chuckled. "And your modest too. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. And Kurapika, keep up the good work." And he left.

"I guess he likes you." Kurapika said with a soft smile.

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah, you made a great first impression."

* * *

The science fair ended real quickly. Gon and Killua won first place with a blue ribbon. You and Kurapika won second place with a red ribbon. And Neon won third place with a white ribbon. "Aw... I didn't get first place!" Neon whined.

"W-Well... A-At least you won a ribbon." You said trying to cheer her up.

Neon let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said with a gleam look.

Mr. Nostrade came up and placed a hand on Neon's head "Come on now, let's go home." Said Mr. Nostrade, then Neon and her father left.

"I can't believe we won first place!" Said Gon with excitement.

"I-I knew you two would win." You said.

"Let's go and celebrate!" You smiled seeing the two overjoyed kids. _Guess they're not that bad. They're actually pretty nice. I can see why Kurapika is friends with them._


	7. Chapter 7

Day 1: Nekomini Day

Today was the start of spirit week. The school gave everyone permission to not wear the school uniform, as long as they participate in spirit week. The first day is nekomini day. Instead of of wearing your uniform, you put on a (f/c) tiger print skirt with a black shirt and (f/c) tiger print shrug. And to make it truly nekomini, you added a pair of tiger ears and a tail.

When you were getting dressed, you notice Kurapika is wearing his uniform. "You're not doing spirit week?" You asked curiously.

"No, dressing up in costumes isn't really my thing." He answered.

"Oh..." was all you could say.ﾠ _Geez, why can't he just have fun._

When you arrived at school, you saw Neon wearing a pink cat costume. "Wow (F/n), you look tigerific!" She yelled. You laugh at her excitement. "Kurapika! Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I'm not one for these sorta thing."

Neon got a big pout face.ﾠ"You must!" She grabbed a pair of squirrel ears from her bag and placed on the blond's head. "There!" You chuckled like mad seeing Kurapika in those ears.ﾠ"You will dress up for spirit week! If you don't, I'll tell Daddy."

The Kurta sighed, not wanting to fight with the pink cat. "Fine." _Thanks Neon, for pushing him._

* * *

Day 2: Spongebob Day  
Today is Spongebob day, so you decided to dress like Spongebob Squarepants. You wear a white blouse with a red tie, a brown skirt with a black belt, and black penny loafers with white knee socks.

"Ah... (F/n)?" Your roommate ask as he was looking at his clothes.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm not sure how I should dress."

"Well, today is Spongebob day."

"That doesn't really help. I don't watch cartoons."

 _Seriously?!_ "Not even as a kid?"

"Nope." _Wow even as a kid he was a drag. Wait, I got it!_

"Well then I'll help you. Do you have a brown shirt?"

"Yeah..."

"Put it hold with this hat." You hand him a Krusty Krab hat. He did what he was told and put one the shirt and hat with some jeans. He looked just Squidward. "Perfect!"

When you saw Neon at school, she a was dressed like Pearl. She was wearing a purple skirt, a pink t-shirt with a P on it, white boots, and had her blue hair in a ponytail. "Oh, (F/n)! You're dressed like Spongebob." Said Neon, then she chuckled. "And, of course, Kurapika is Squidward." Then a idea hit her.ﾠ"I know, why don't we made even more like Squidward and give you a huge nose."

"No way in hell." Kurapika said bluntly. _Well... I guess that's his spirit limit for today._

* * *

Day 3: Mismatch Day  
Today is mismatch day and you decided not to pick at Kurapika. You figured has long as he has something mismatch, he's good. So he was wearing mismatched socks. You were wearing two colors that you think should never be together. When you were at school Neon was not pleased for the lack of spirit. But she decided to let it go. Then she noticed something.

"Hey, (F/n)?" Said Neon.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." She grabs your hand and drags you into the girls bathroom. "There, now that we're finally alone you can say anything. So if there's anything you want to tell me. Or anything you want to ask me. Then go ahead."

 _Wow... I can't believe it. Neon is being so nice. I can ask her about anything. But what?_ An image of Kurapika come to your head. _Wait, I know._ "W-Well... There is one thing I want to ask."

"Then ask me, I'll answer."

"How do you get someone to truth you effort, that they tell you their secrets?"

"How indeed. Well... All you have to do is tell them your secrets. Then they'll tell you theirs. You know, like give and take."

"Give and take." _That's it! I tell Kurapika one of my secrets and he'll tell me he's a Kurta. And I know the prefect secret._ "Thanks Neon, you're the best." You give Neon a great big hug, which actually startled her a bit. And with that you left the girls bathroom.

* * *

Day 4: Harry Potter Day

Harry potter day was very easy do to. You were wearing a (your harry potter house) uniform. And Kurapika was wearing a slytherin uniform. Seeing that made you think _He looks... kinda... like Malfoy._ When you met with Neon, she was wearing a ravenclaw uniform. "Hey, you both definitely look like you're from Hogwarts!" She yelled, then she took a good long stare at Kurapika.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"You look a lot like Malfoy."

"That's what I thought!" You yelled.

"So I'm a bad guy now?" Said Kurapika. You sweatdrop at that comment and Neon laughed hard.

When Neon was done laughing, she spoke. "So (F/n), do you want to come to my place?"

 _Wait, Neon's asking me to come to her place?! I wonder what type place she lives in anyway._ You picture a big mansion with butlers and maids everywhere. _You know, going to Neon's might actually be fun._ Right when you were about to say yes, you remember something. "I'm sorry, I appreciate that you invited me over but... there's something that I need to do."

"Really? What is it?"

"I lost something important and I need to find it." It was true. If you were going to tell Kurapika your secret. You needed proof. So you've been looking for the thing that would prove your secret is true.

"Oh... okay, hope you find it soon!" _You and me both chief._

* * *

Day 5: Disney Day

Today is disney day and everyone had to dress up. Boys wear blue for Mickey. Girls wear pink for Minnie. Kurapika is wearing his usual blue and yellow tabart. You don't say anything about it since it is blue. Neon is wearing her normal pink clothes. And you are wearing your favorite pink outfit. At lunch, the school courtyard was fulled with many food cars. "Wow! Look at all the food cars!" Said Neon with excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Good thing I have bring money with me today."

"This is why I didn't make our lunches, and told you to bring lunch money." You whisper into your roommate's ear. You were referring to earlier that day, before you two left the apartment for school. Yes, you did the cooking in the apartment. This little decision was made one night when Kurapika tried making dinner. Keyword 'tried'!

You, Kurapika, and Neon separate to get the type of food you all wanted. With Kurapika following after Neon, of course. After you got your food, you walked over to your spot in the cafeteria. It was big rounded booth at the corner. It was like one of those big booths you see at a restaurant. You pick out this spot at the beginning of your freshmen year. You picked it because you thought that when you started high school, you would make a lot of friends. But everyday you anyways find yourself sitting at that big booth... all alone.

"So this is where you disappear to at lunch!" Said a voice. When you left up your head to see who was talking to you. You saw that it was Kurapika and Neon, standing right in front of your booth with their food.

"May we sit with you?" Kurapika asked.

"Y-Yeah... s-s-sure." You answer. With that, they sat down with you. Kurapika on one side and Neon on the other. Now after so many days sitting by yourself, you finally get some friends to sit with you at lunch.

* * *

Later that night, after Kurapika had fallen asleep. You were still looking through your things for the thing you lost. Then after two hours of searching, you finally found it... your hunter license. Yep, the big secret that you wanted to tell Kurapika, was that you are a Blacklist Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in your homeroom class was talking and chatting away. But they all immediately stopped when the student council president and vice president walked inside. "What's going on, who are those two?" Neon whispered to you.

"That's the student council president and vice president." You whisper back.

"Really?! Then... why are they here?"

"Well, since this is homeroom. I'm guessing that they're giving so news."

"Hello everyone. For those of you who don't know me I'm Yuki, president of the student council."

"And I'm Ami, the vice president."

"We are here to announce that the school festival will be taking place this Friday." Everyone cheered hearing that. "Alright, alright, calm down everyone. Anyway, every class has to choose something to do for the festival." Everyone kept on yelling out stuff that they wanted to do. Like: a magic act, basketball, darts, and ring toss. You had an idea that was probably the best of them all. But you just didn't had the courage to rise your hand.

"Man, I hate all these game ideas. If anyone has anything better, than please say it! Or else we'll be stuck doing a lame water gun booth." Said Neon with an expression of pure boredom. Hearing that gave you the bravery that you needed. You slowly, and still hesitantly raise your hand.

"Huh? Do you have an idea Ms. (L/n)?" Asked Yuki.

All the students suddenly went quit and turned their attention to you. The staring made you a bit more nervous, but you still held your ground and spoke. "Y-Yes... I was thinking we should do a-a haunted house." Everyone looked at you with amazement, thinking that that's actually a good idea.

"Really, a haunted house? And what would this haunted house be like?" Asked Ami.

"Well it would be... an abandoned hospital. We would have zombie doctors, crazy nurses, ghost of dead patients, and we would have blood and guts everywhere!" The way you said the last part, seemed a bit scary. But that got everyone more excited.

"Well I guess we have a winner. Class 101's festival activity is going to be a haunted house." Said Yuki, and with it the crowd cheered.

* * *

A scream was all you heard when one of the student council members went into your classroom. "Well... I guess you made a REALLY successful haunted house." Said Yuki a little frightened, wondering what was beyond the classroom door.

"And it's all thanks to (F/n) for coming up with the idea!" Neon yelled with excitement that the haunted house was finally finished.

"Help me! Someone get me outta here!" Yelled the student council member.

"Hey, shouldn't we go and help him now?" Asked Ami.

"No it's okay, he'll be fine. Besides, its not like there's really anything in there that would hurt him." Neon said to Ami. _Does anything phase this girl?!_ You thought. Sure you didn't get scared easily. But you still understood that that guy was scared to death. And that he probably pissed his pant the second he walked in.

"Alright everyone, the festival will be starting in fifteen minutes. So prepare yourselves!" Then the student council left to check the other activities.

"Aren't I happy that we don't have to help with the haunted house during the festival."

"Y-Yeah... it means we can spend our time enjoying the festival." You said with a slight smile on your face.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I got you guys something to wear during the festival." Neon handed you and the blond two bags.

"Neon, you didn't have to do-"

"I did because I wanted to. Now you two go change and I'll meet you at the front gate." You decided not to argue and change into the clothes Neon bought for you. What it was was a light (f/c) kimono with socks and sandals. The kimono had cherry blossoms and the obis was plaid dark (f/c). When you walked out of the girls bathroom, you found the Kurta waiting for you in a kimono as well. His kimono was blue with a yellow obis. When you meet up Neon, she was wearing a white kimono with magenta flowers and obis. Next to was a big muscle guy. Kurapika's eyes widen for a moment. Signaling that he knew him.

"Basho, what are you doing here?" Kurapika asked the man.

"Miss Neon asked me to guard her during the festival." The man, Basho answered.

"But why?"

"Because I want you and (F/n) to have fun. So go, enjoy yourselves." Said Neon and she pushes you forward.

"So it's just you and me. Hanging out at a school festival..." Right when you were passing through the cherry blossom trees, you stop. "Huh? What is it?"

"These cherry blossoms are so beautiful! It was lucky of us that they've fully bloomed in time for the festival." Your eyes were sparkling seeing the lovely flowers. It was like the most amazing thing you seen. But you broke out of your little day dream, when you heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't Kurapika and his little roommate!" Said the voice. You both turned around to see that the voice was Leorio, along with Gon and Killua.

"Wha-What are you guys doing here?" Kurapika asked a bit confused.

"We're here for the festival of course!"

"Now let's stop standing around and lets have some fun." Gon yelled raising his hands in the air.

You all had fun doing all the games the festival had the after. There was this one moment when Killua scared the guy at the shooting gallery by making him think he was gonna shot him. And after that little moment you went on some rides and roller coasters.

"So... What did you two do for the festival?" Leorio asked with his mouth half full of cotton candy.

"We did a haunted house." Kurapika answered.

"Wow a haunted house. That sounds amazing!" Gon said amazed.

"Gon, it's probably no big deal. I bet it's not even that scary." Said Killua.

"Well a-actually... i-it's quite scary, and we did a lot of hard work on it." You said.

"Yeah well, no matter how scary it is. I'm sure that with my courage, that haunted house would be like a walk in the park." Said Leorio.

"Really? Then I'll bet you 2,000 jenny that the haunted house will scare the living daylight outta you." Said Killua with a grin.

"You're on!" And the bet was made. The next thing you know, you found yourselves in front of your haunted classroom. "Just watch, this little thing well be cake." Leorio walked into the classroom and seconds later he came out with a terrified expression.

"So how was it Leorio?" Gon asked, but he didn't answer. "Leorio?" As soon as Gon poked him, Leorio fell to the ground and Killua laughed.

"Looks like you own me 2,000 jenny, old man!" Said Killua.

"Hey, Kurapika?" You said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in with me?"

"You want to go in?"

"Yeah, I want to see how it's like since we finished it."

"Okay, I see now. And I'm a little curious too. So lets go in."

You and Kurapika walk inside and it was just what you expecting. You loved how everything looked, but the next thing you saw made you snap. You saw an eyeless zombie doctor with bloody eye sockets. Seeing that reminded you of the last time you saw something like that. You screamed with absolute terror. When Kurapika noticed your behavior, he got you out of the there at a instinct.

"(F/n) are you okay?" The Kurta asked clearly worried for you.

"What happened in there?" Gon asked.

"Well... I don't know. She just suddenly started screaming."

"No eyes... why? Why..." you said through your fear.

"I'm gonna go take her on one of the rides to calm her down. Wait, where's Leorio?"

"He said he needed to go to something somewhere." Killua answered.

"I see. Well I'm gonna go take care of (F/n) now. See you later."

"Kay, bye. And I hope you'll be okay (F/n)." Said Gon waving as you both left the hallway.

Kurapika was so worried about you that he brought you to the first ride he saw. He wasn't really paying much attention to the ride. But if he did, he would've noticed easily that the ride was actually the tunnel of love.

"Are you okay (F/n)?"

"Yeah, I just... lost it for a moment there." Once you were ale to calm down, you took a look around. "Ah... Kurapika. Where are we?" He also took a moment to look around.

"Crap! We accidentally waked into the tunnel of love ride." _The tunnel of love? You can't be serious!_ You thought. You started shaking in rapid speed of nervousness. The blond seemed to noticed and grabbed your hand. "It's okay, it's just a ride. Nothing more."

You found yourself getting lost in the gaze of his brown orbs. As the space between you two got shorter, you slowly close your eyes. You were starting to lose control of your body. But you snapped back to your senses when Kurapika yelled, "Leorio?!"

You turned around and saw Kurapika's older friend hiding in the bushes. "W-W-What are you doing here?!" You tried to say completely shocked.

"I knew there was something going on between you two!" Leorio yelled.

Your face turned into a clear dark red. You hide your face with the (f/c) fan you won at one the games. You were so embarrassed that you blocked them outta your mind. Once the ride was over, you just left the festival all together. And to your surprise... Kurapika was right there with you when you got home.


	9. Chapter 9

It is now spring break, but you didn't had any big trips or anything to do of the matter. You always found yourself doing one of two things. Reading or playing MMORPGs. Kurapika however, had lots of stuff to do. Even though he is on spring break too, he still had to go to work. So you were always alone in your apartment. You have thought about going out and visiting your family. But you soon realize that the craziness there was more trouble than it's worth.

After you logged off from a long day of gaming, Kurapika walked in. When he did, he claps on his bed and let out a big sigh. "You seem tired." You said as your head was hovering over him.

"Yeah I am, my job has been killing me lately." Said Kurapika with another sigh. Right when you where about to suggest something fun to do, his phone starts ringing. Naturally, he answered it. "Hello?... Oh, Ms. Neon. What is it?" _Don't tell me he has to go back to work!_ You thought when you heard it was Neon. "Her number? Why do you want it?... Actually, she's right here. I'll pass the phone to her." The blond hands you the phone. "It's Neon. She wants to talk with you."

"With me?" You said a bit confused. _Why me?_ "Hello?"

"Hey (F/n)! It's me, Neon!"

"Hi Neon. Is there a reason why you wanted to talk with me?"

"Oh, yeah there is! I wanted to invite you on a trip to a hot spring."

"A-a-a hot spring?!"

"Yeah! So, you wanna come?" _She wants to take me to a hot spring! Crap, what should I do?_ "Please come (F/n). You're my only friends." _I'm her friend? Her only friend? Wow, guess I have no choice._

"Alright fine, its not like I had anything better to do."

"Awesome! We'll be leaving tomorrow. So come over when you're ready to go, okay?"

"Kay."

"Bye." Neon hanged up and you gave the back to Kurapika. _Neon just invited me to a hot spring. I wonder what it well be like._

* * *

"Hey (F/n)! Are you ready to go?" Kurapika called. Kurapika was taking you to the Nostrade Mansion. Since he worked there, he could take you there and get you in.

"I just have one more thing I need to grab."

"Well okay, but hurry up! They can't what on us forever."

"Okay, okay, I got it." If you were in the right state of mind. You would be curious as to way he said 'us'. But since you were in a rush, you didn't noticed it. As you grab your cell phone, you suddenly remember you hunter license. _I should take it with me, just in case._ You grab your license card and placed it in your (f/c) bag. "I'm ready!"

"Then let's go!"

When you arrived at the mansion, you were amazed at how big and classy it was. "Wow, it's just as I imagined it!" The blond chuckled and lead you inside.

Right when you walked into Neon's bedroom, Neon ran up to you and yelled "(F/n)!" With it, she gave you a huge hug.

"So we meet again." Said Basho, the big guy you saw at the festival. Naturally, because of your shyness, you behind your (s/c) face with your (f/c) bag. "Aw there's no need to be scared. You're on this trip because your 's friend, right? That means we need to guard you too. So there's no need to worry." You still kept your face hidden.

"Basho, you're making her uncomfortable." Said a short person. You wouldn't sure of this person's gender. But when you heard their voice, you were sure they were female.

"What do you mean?" he asked the short person, focusing his attention on her now.

"Her heart was beating rapidly as you approached her. It's the melody a shy person's heart plays when people they're uncomfortable with are around."

Basho turned back to you. "You're shy?" You lower your bag just enough for him to see that you were nodding yes. "I see... Sorry about my behavior."

"I-i-it's okay." You said putting your (f/c) bag completely down.

"Okay! Let me introduce myself and the other bodyguards. I'm Basho. The short one is Melody. And this is the head bodyguard Kur-"

"We already meet." Kurapika interrupted Basho.

"Oh, I see. Well then, let's go!"

* * *

"Wow, this is so awesome! I've never been in a limo before." You said as all of you were on your way to the hot spring.

"Really? I ride in one like everyday." Said Neon.

"It must be so cool to live in this type of comfort everyday."

"Yeah it is. And whenever I go shopping I can get pretty much anything I want!"

"But whenever she does go on her little shopping seeps. I'm always covered with bags." Basho whispered into your ear. You chuckle hearing that, and you noticed that Melody was chuckling too. _She must've heard what Basho said. Then she must have a really good sense of hearing._

You look over at Kurapika. "You never told me you were the HEAD bodyguard." You said to him.

"I felt like that information would be irrelevant to you."

"I see... But it does explain why you're working so hard. And why you're also coming on this trip. So... How did you become the head bodyguard?"

"Our current boss, Dalzollene died on the job." Said Basho.

"And we all thought Kurapika was the most capable on being a leader." Said Melody.

"I see..." You said.

"It still totally sucks. All that trouble and I still wasn't able to get anything I wanted." Neon whined.

"That's not true we did get you those scarlet eyes." Said Basho. _Scarlet eyes?!_ You look over at Kurapika. _So that's why Kurapika is working for Neon. To get the scarlet eyes._

"Yeah but they were stolen as soon as I got them."

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that." You said.

"We have arrived." Said the limo driver. As you left the car, you saw how amazing the resort was.

"Whoa, it's huge!"

"Come on, don't just stand there admiring the architecture all day. Lets go check in and have some fun and relaxation." Said Neon.

"Okay!" When you caught up with Neon and the others, you all checked in.

"Alright, Kurapika and Basho well take the room across the hall. And me, Ms. Neon, and (F/n) well take this room." Said Melody.

"Alright that's fine." Said Basho.

"It does make sense." Said Kurapika.

"So what should do first?" You asked.

"I know, lets go to the spa!" Said Neon.

"Good idea, lets go!" Once you were at the spa, you did all they had to offer. The cypress bath, the Jacuzzi, the hot water falls, and the hot stone spa. After the spa you changed into the robes the resort provided. "That was so good! It's official, when this trip is over my very soul will be at peace."

"I know how you feel. It is definitely the rest and relaxation I needed." Said Kurapika.

"Yeah, I know. As what do we do next?" Asked Basho.

"We have dinner of course." Melody answered.

"Then we go to the recreation area." Said Neon.

"And to finish the night, a both in the hot spring." You said.

"Yeah, perfect!"

"But first, food." Said Basho.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Wow, dinner looks so good!" You said as you look at the spread.

"I guess." Said Basho. He tried to grab something, but Neon whacked him with her chopsticks. "What the hell!"

"(F/n) gets to go first." Said Neon.

"Go on (F/n), try it." Said Melody.

"Really! You don't mind." You asked.

"Not at all."

"Well okay." Once you had your first bit, surprised at how it taste. "It's delicious!"

"Wonderful, I'm glad you like it." Said Kurapika.

"Well then, lets dig in." Said Basho.

After dinner, you all went to the recreation area. Shortly after you played a few games, you noticed Kurapika was just standing around outside. "Hey... What are you doing out here by yourself?" You asked him.

"I just... like being alone." He answered. As you look at him, you suddenly remember something. _Now is the perfect time to tell him._

"C-can I tell you a secret?"

"A secret?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to tell me a secret?"

"Because I trust you. I trust that you can keep it. If you told me a secret, I would keep it. And it would stay kept."

"I understand. I just wanted you to be sure. Now to answer your question, yes you can tell me anything."

"Okay, here goes... I'm a Hunter."

Kurapika was silent for a moment. "N-no way."

You pull out your hunter license. "Here's my license card if you don't believe me."

"No, I believe you. It's just... unexpected... And well... I have a secret too."

"What is it?" _This is it._

"I'm a... member of the Kurta Clan."

"I already knew."

"What, how?!"

"We meet before, in a village."

That's when Kurapika finally remembered. "I-its you." The Kurta started smiling. "It's great to see you again."

"You too." You started smiling too.

"Hey, Kurapika, (F/n)!" Basho yelled. "We're heading to the hot spring. So you should come with us if you want to get a bath."

"Alright, we're coming!" Said Kurapika.

As you were sitting in your open air bath with Neon and Melody chatting with you, you never felt more relieved. _He trusts me. Now there will be no more secrets._


	10. Chapter 10

It was a another normal afternoon. You were at the apartment doing school work early. And Kurapika was at work. Right when you finished all our work, you hear a knock at door. _I wonder who that would be._ You thought. You answer the door and it was none other than Leorio. "Oh h-hello... Leorio, right?" You asked to make sure you got his name right.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I-I'm sorry, but Kurapika isn't here. But you can come back lat-"

"I'm not here to see Kurapika."

"Huh?"

"I'm actually here to talk to you." _Talk to me?_ "You see, Kurapika's birthday is tomorrow and I want to throw a party here." _Kurapika's birthday is tomorrow? He didn't tell me that. But then again, he isn't really one that talks about those things._ "So I was wondering if you would like to help."

"Yes, I would love to help out. Come inside and lets talk about it."

"Okay." When Leorio came into the apartment, you made him some tea. "So... Do you think you can get Kurapika gonna the apartment tomorrow?"

"That won't be needed. Kurapika well be working tomorrow."

"Excellence, so you'll let us in while Kurapika is at work. And we'll get the party ready."

"Actually, I'm gonna be out tomorrow. So... Here's the spare key." You hand Leorio your spare key."Return it to me whenever you can."

"Sure thanks... But, why are you going out tomorrow?"

"Well uh, it's actually because I didn't know it's Kurapika's birthday. So I'm gonna go and find a good present for him."

"Oh, I see now. Well I hope you can make the party."

* * *

You were now out to get Kurapika's present. Before you left the apartment, you were still not sure what to get him. So you made a cake and cleaned the place for the party. But right when you saw Kurapika's contact lens case, you thought of the perfect gift. Now you are at a cafe using a computer to access the hunter's website. You were searching for a pair of scarlet eyes. It certainly wasn't easy. Right when I were almost almost about to give up, you found a pair. _Finally, found out. No wonder its difficulty level is A. It did took me awhile to find their._

* * *

Leorio's POV

Right when Gon, Killua, and I made it to Kurapika and (f/n)'s apartment it was just as I was told. Kurapika and (F/n) were not home. "I can get why Kurapika isn't here, but where's (F/n)?" Said Killua a bit confused.

"She's out buying Kurapika a birthday present." I answered Killua.

"Oh, okay."

That's when Gon noticed something on the counter. "Hey, there's a cake here. Where'd it come from?" Gon asked curiously.

"(F/n) must have baked it." I said.

"I didn't know (F/n) could bake."

"Well she is a women after all."

"Leorio, you're lucky she isn't here to hear that." Killua said bluntly. After that, we all started decorating.

* * *

Kurapika's POV

"Another tiring day." I said as I let out a sigh. Right when I walked in my apartment and turned on the lights. What I found was truly surprising. It was my friends with the whole place decorated.

"Happy Birthday Kurapika!"They all yelled in unison.

I was truly surprised. "Wow, uh... I don't know what to say. Thank you I guess."

"You don't need thank us. It's your birthday and wanna celebrate." Said Gon.

Leorio walked up to me a place his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, it's your special day... Oh, your little girlfriend is out so she's either going to be late or won't be able to make in time. Okay?" Said Leorio.

"Girlfriend, what are talking about?" I asked him confused.

"You know, your roommate. You two are dating, right?"

"Dating?! oh no no no, we aren't dating."

Leorio only smiled. "Sure you aren't~"

"Stop it old man! If he says they aren't dating, then they aren't dating." Said Killua.

* * *

Second Person POV

The party started a half an hour ago, and you finally made it. Getting the scarlet eyes was harder than you thought. And you are now pretty much out of money. "Man, these things were more expensive than I thought. Guess I better go get a job soon." You said as you walk into your apartment. "Sorry I'm. I had to go though hops to get this present."

"It's okay, you didn't have to get me anything." Said Kurapika.

"It's your birthday... And I think you're gonna it." You hand him the nicely wrapped box. "Go on, open it."

He only smiled at you. "All right." He opens the gift and when I saw what it was, he was completely speak less.

"What is it, Kurapika?" Gon asked curiously. Kurapika don't answer. He slowly took the gift outta the box. To relieve to the others what they were. "Whoa, they're..."

"They're scarlet eyes." Said Killua.

"W-why did you... get me these?" Kurapika asked with a bit of distress.

"Because I want you to be happy." You turn around so no would see your face. "You're... my friend." Kurapika don't respond. But right when you turned back. Kurapika instantly hugged you. This surprised everyone, including you.

"Thank you." You smiled and hugged him back.

"Uh... I don't know what's going on here but, can we have cake now?" Said Gon.

You only laughed at that. "Sure, why not." You answer his question. As you were eating your cake you kept on thinking about out happened. _I still can't believe he hugged me._


	11. Chapter 11

"Attention, everyone!" Said the music teacher. Band, choir, and orchestra were gathered today for a special meeting. "As you already know, the Disneyland field trip is only a week away. So today we'll be discussing traveling and sleeping arrangements. First traveling, we will be riding charter buses to and from the park. Both trips will take us six hours each. So please bring something that will entertain you through the trip. And please kept in mind that we will be making stops for meal and food. Next is sleeping arrangements. Girls will be sharing rooms with girls. Boys will be sharing rooms with boys. And..."

"I have a question I need to ask." Said a voice. You turn to see that the voice belonged to your blond roommate. And right behind him was his blue haired boss.

"Yes what is it, Kurapika?"

"Will chaperons and students be sharing room?"

"No, because most the chaperons don't want to be kept up and spending all of their time babysitting."

"I see... Sorry for interrupting."

"No it's okay. This is why we're having this meeting. To answer any questions you may have. Now then, where were we..." As you look over at Kurapika. You noticed that he was deep in thought. _Why did he ask that?_ You asked yourself.

But you soon see the reason, when the bell that ended school rang. As you are walking towards the bus reading a news paper. You felt something tap you on your shoulder. Naturally, you let out a small shriek and hide your faces with your news paper. "(F/n), it's just me." Said a voice. You turn your head to see that it was Kurapika.

"Don't scare me like that, Kurapika! You almost gave me a heart attack!" You yelled at the Kurta.

"Sorry about that. But I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I need to get to the Nostrade mansion to tell Mr. Nostrade all the details of the field trip. To make sure if it's safe enough for Neon to go. So I won't be home til late."

"I see, thank you for telling me." Kurapika then took a glance at the newspaper in your hands. You had it turned on the job adds.

"You looking for a job?"

"Huh?! Oh, y-yes I am."

"Why, what happened? Did you get fired from your last job?"

"No actually, I didn't had a job."

"Then how did you pay for your half of the rent and food?"

"Oh! W-well... Once I got my hunter licence, I became a blacklist hunter. I would go around capturing fugitives and collect the bounties on their heads. Once I felt like I had enough money to live a lifetime in luxury. I went into an early retirement."

"Then what happened to all your money?"

"I spent it on the scarlet eyes I got you."

"What?! Really? W-Why would you do that?"

You give the blond a soft smile. "That's the second time you asked me that. Like I said before, you're my friend. Besides, it's not like I spent it all. I still have just enough money for the field trip. But once it's over then I'll be completely broke."

"I see..." He had a sad look on his face but he quickly switched it to a smile. "Well see you later. You have a bus to catch."

* * *

Kurapika's POV

"Mr. Nostrade, today there was a meeting of the music field trip to Disneyland." I said to my boss.

"All right, and what did you find out?" Asked Mr. Nostrade.

"As expected, students can only share rooms with someone of the same sex. However, student and chaperons can't share rooms either. At first, we thought that Melody could come to the trip as a chaperon. But now that we have this information that students and chaperons can't share rooms. So even if Melody attended as a chaperon. will still have no protection in her hotel room."

"Can't you just get the person in charge to see reason!"

"I already tried to convince the teacher, but he won't bend the rules."

"I see... Well then, I guess Neon can't go on the trip. It's a shame since she really wanted to go. But based on how the rules of the trip are, we have no choice."

"Hold on, there is another way we can handle this." Said Melody.

"Really there is?" Basho asked a bit confused.

"Yeah. Why don't we hire another bodyguard. A female bodyguard that can attend the trip as a student."

"I do admit it is a good idea. But the trip is a week away. We don't have enough time."

I thought about Melody's suggestion. _A female bodyguard that can attend the field trip as a student._ Right when I thought that, an image of (F/n) came to my mind. _Wait that's it, (F/n)! She's going on the trip. She needs a job. And she's fully qualified since she has a hunter licence._ "I know someone that can help with this." I spoke up.

"Really, you do?"

"Yeah, a girl named (F/n)."

"(F/n)? You mean that shy girl took with us to the hot spring?"

"Yes. She well be attending the field trip. She is currently looking for work. And she has a hunter licence."

"I see... Have her come here tomorrow so we can interview her." Said Mr. Nostrade.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Second Person POV

 _I can't believe it._ That was the thought that kept playing through your mind as you rode on the charter buses. _I can't believe Kurapika got me a job. And that job is working alone side him as a bodyguard._ You look over the blond, who was reading a book. _In fact, I'm working right now._ You look behind your seat where Neon and Melody sat.

"Something wrong, (F/n)?" Melody asked.

"Oh! N-no... no not at all." You answer a startled.

"Hey, (F/n)! You wanna play cards?" Neon asked.

"Oh no, thank you. I don't really play much card games."

"Okay, alright then. Hey, Melody! Lets play another round."

You turn back to your seat. "Is it weird?" Asked the blond next to you.

"A-a little bit. But a job is a job. And... I-I'm happy that I get to work with you."

A slight blush grew on the Kurta's face and he quickly turned back to his book, hiding his face in it."Y-yeah... me too."

You chuckled at him and pulled your PSP to play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Since it was the longest game you had, it was perfect this trip. _He so cute when he blushes._

After six hours of being cooped up in a charter bus, you finally made it to the Carline hotel. "Wait, we're gonna being staying?!" Neon asked shocked.

"Yeah, why you ask? Is there a problem?" You asked confused.

"It's just a plan hotel!"

"So?"

"I thought we be staying at a resort."

"This is a school field trip. Not everyone has alot of money. If we were staying at a resort. There would be few or even no other students here because most people can't afford it. That's why we're staying at a normal hotel." Kurapika explains.

"Okay, okay I got it."

"Okay everyone, listen up for your room number and who you'll be sharing the room with." Said the music teacher. When you got your room key, he told you you were sharing a room with Neon. This didn't surprise you. Since this is why you were hired.

"I can't believe we're sharing a room together!" Neon yelled in excitement as you enter your room.

"Neon, keep it down. There are people in the rooms next to us." You said trying to calm her.

"Oh, right I forgot."

"Now then we have thrifty minutes to unpack. Once our time is up, we go down to the lobby to meet with everybody."

"Then we go shopping at Downtown Disney and have dinner at the Pirate Dinner Adventure!"

You and Neon unpacked all your stuff with extra time to check out hotel's arcade and gift shop. It was REALLY hard to get Neon outta the gift shop without her buying anything, but you did it. Even though in the end you had to drag her out. When you met up with all the other students and chaperons. You all headed for the bus to Downtown Disney. And once you left the bus, you met up with Kurapika and Melody.

"All right, we have three hours to do some shopping. Once it's seven o'clock we need to get back to the bus to get to the restaurant. So in other words, we can't spend the whole day shopping since we a schedule to kept." Kurapika explained.

"Then why are we standing around here? Lets get moving! " Said Neon.

"But remember, Neon. You can't buy to many things." You told Neon.

"Huh?! Why not?"

"Because of how we got here. You can't buy everything because there won't be enough room in the buses to carry it all. And there are other student shopping too."

"I see. Okay, I understand."

And so you all went shopping at Downtown Disney. And just like you asked, Neon didn't buy too much. In fact, she even bot you a few nice things. After the shopping, you went to the Pirate Dinner Adventure and had fun. But in the end all the girls, including Neon, were fangirl screaming for one of the pirates. You really didn't understand why they were. When the show ended, you went back to the hotel to sleep.

The next day after having breakfast at the hotel, you all went to the parks. "Alright everyone, just a few reminders before we all separate. First, you all have to stay in your assigned groups. Second, we're gonna be her for two days including today. We're going to California Adventures today and Disneyland tomorrow. So stay in that park. And please, behave yourselves. If we find you breaking any of these rules by: Going between the parks, going of by yourself, or getting kicked out of the parks. We'll spend you back to the hotel and you'll stay there until it's time to go home. The same thing well happen if you lose your ticket, because we can't but you another ticket. So protect it with your lives. Again, follow the rules and kept your ticket. Now you can go. Be back here when California Adventures closes, ten o'clock." The music teacher explained. And with that, everyone left and you went to your assigned group. You were paired up with of course Kurapika and Neon with Melody as the chaperon.

You went on Muppet Vision 3D, Luigi's Flying Tires, Radiator Springs Racers, all the rides at Flik's Fun Fair, Golden Zephyr, Jumpin' Jellyfish, and The Little Mermaid - Ariel's Undersea Adventure. Then you went on California Screamin' and Tower or Terror, Neon bot you all pictures because she wanted all of you to remember it. Which made you think it was really sweet. When you went on Grizzly River Run and Toy Stories Midway Mania you guess decided to have a contest. The loser had to buy the winner ice cream. In Grizzly River Run the winner was the person who got the most soaked, and the loser is the person who got the least soaked. Kurapika was the winner and Neon was the loser. You all thought it was funny that Kurapika won. Neon was both happy and sad that she lose. She was happy that she lose because she didn't get that wet. But was sad because... well... she lose. On Toy Stories Midway Mania the winner is the person with the highest score, and the lower is the person with the lowest. You won and Kurapika lose. When you were on Goofy's Sky School, Silly Symphony Swings, Soarin' Over California, and Tower of Terror. You were scared because you had a fear of heights. Yet you decided to deal with it since you didn't want to ruin everyone's fun. But the next ride they wanted to go on made you put your foot down.

"No!" You yelled

"Oh come on, (F/n). It will be fun." Said Neon trying to you.

"Forget it!" The ride is Mickey's Fun Wheel, and they wanted to go on the rocking carts too.

"Why not?" You just stayed silent because you didn't want to admit your fear.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Said Melody.

"H-how did you know that?!" You said surprised.

"When we were on rides that where up high. Your heartbeat became very."

"You're afraid of height?" Kurapika shake your head slowly."It's okay, everything will be fine."

You stare into his black orbs, which made you relax. So you agree to go on the ride. But it didn't last long. You ended up getting scared again. But when you clenched your fist, wanting something to hold onto. Something grabbed your hand. You look to see what is was to find that it was Kurapika's hand. For the rest of the ride you never noticed how high you got, or the swinging of your cart. All your focus was on the fact that Kurapika was holding your hand.

After the ride on Mickey's Fun Wheel. You saw the Mad T Party concert and the World of Color. The World of Color was the most beautiful sight of colors you ever seen. And the Mad T Party concert was like Wonderland was having a big party. After the shows you needed to leave the park to go back to the hotel.

The last day of the trip was spent in Disneyland. You and your group went one many rides. Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, Autopia, Star Tours, Mad Tea Party, "it's a small world", Matterhorn Bobsleds, Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, King Arthur Carousel, Indiana Jones Adventure, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Haunted Mansion, and Pirates of the Caribbean. On Slash Mountain and Space Mountain, Neon bot more pictures. And you did the contests again on Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. You also did walk through and shows. Like Sleeping Beauty Castle Walk through, Tarzan's Tree house, and the Enchanted Tiki Room. But before getting back on the bus to go home. You all saw the parade and firework show.

* * *

AN: What happened on the field trip was exactly how my Disneyland field trip was when I in the orchestra at 8th grade. Only I cut and paraphrased it since I didn't want the chapter to be TOO long. ^v^'


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe we only have three weeks of school left!" Neon yelled with excitement as you all walk to first hour.

"But before that we have finals." Kurapika pointed out.

"Please don't mention finals, Kurapika! It'll stress me out."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, right (F/n)?" You didn't answer. You were too busy having your soul come out of your body. And Kurapika sweat drooped seeing you like that.

"Oh, I know! I'll have daddy hire me a tutor." Neon pulled out her phone to make a call.

"Hey (F/n), are you okay?" Kurapika placed his hand on your shoulder, snapping you out of your dying moment.

"I... I just... I just completely forgot all about the finals. I'm gonna fail for sure." You said with glum look.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll make sure of that."

You were a bit confused on what he said. "What do you mean?"

"I'll help you study."

"Really?! Y-you'll do that?"

"Of course."

 _'Wow, he's so nice offering to help me study.'_ You thought. _'But of course that's how he is. He's nice, kind, caring, smart, strong, cute... Wait! Why am I thinking about that? And why is my heart betting so fast? Oh crap, I have a crush on Kurapika! Great, what am I gonna do you?'_

*********

The three weeks past by fast, and you were able to pass all your finals. Even though it was hard to study with your little crush on Kurapika. You tried really hard to forget about it, but it just wouldn't stop. In fact, it even started to grow. Now you loved just whatever he did. You loved how he looked when he reads. How he did his work. Even how he slept. It was getting hard for you to focus when he was around. Now that summer was finally here, you no longer had homework or assignments to worry about. You were completely free. But there was just one problem. It was the same problem Kurapika had during spring break. And it was now a problem you both shared. You both had to work. Sure spending time with Neon and getting paid was fun. But you wanted to hang out with your other friends (Bff1), (Bff2), and (Bff3). Or maybe just spending a day relaxing at home.

Today you were having a meeting with Mr. Nostrade, Neon's dad. "Daddy, I want t go on vacation." Said Neon.

"But... You're already on summer vacation, Neon." Said her dad.

"No, not summer vacation, vacation. You know, go somewhere and have some have fun. All the kids at school said they'd be traveling, going to amusement parks, camping, or visiting relatives. I want to do something fun too."

"Well then, were do you want to go?"

Neon took a moment to think about it. "Oh, I know! How about a cruise to Hawaii?"

"That's a great idea. But unfortunately I won't be able to come with you because I have a lot of business I need to do."

"You always say that."

"Come now, don't be like that. Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You can go to the cruise with (F/n). You'll at least have a friend with you to have fun." _'Well the idea of me asking for a day off just jump out a fifty story window to commit suicide.'_ You thought.

"I guess, but I still want you to be there with me."

"I'll tell you what. As soon as I have some free time, we'll do something together."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Kurapika's POV

A few days after the meeting, we boarded the cruise. As expected Mr. Nostrade wasn't able to make it. "It's too bad daddy wasn't able to come." Said Neon with a depress look as she watched the ocean.

"I'm sure you'll have tons of fun without him. Sure it can't be a father-daughter cruise trip. But it can be a fun BFF cruise trip!" Said (F/n) as she tried to cheer Neon up.

Neon's expression brightened as she said, "You're right, (F/n)! Why should I sit here moping around. When I can go and have fun with my friend. Come on, (F/n)! Let's go to stores and see what kind of clothes they have on this ship."

As Neon grabbed (F/n)'s wrist and dragged her to the ships stores. A look of fear came to Basho and (F/n). I understood why Basho was scared, since he would be the one carrying the shopping bags. But I didn't get why (F/n) was scared until we were inside the first shop. When Neon forced (F/n) into to changing room with as many clothes as she can grab. After (F/n) tried on what seemed like thousands of clothes. We left the stores with Neon and (F/n) wearing matching sailor dresses and Basho carrying over a hundred shopping bags.

"Isn't this great? We're both wearing matching dresses." Said Neon. "Now let's go to the pool and make sure no one has the same swimsuit as us."

"Said by the girl who's wearing matching dress." Basho said in a whisper.

*********

The pool was suppose to be the time I use to relax. But I just couldn't focus. My eyes would always find themselves drifting away from my book and go to (F/n). Seeing her screaming from Neon splashing her or going down the water slide. I smiled as I saw her having fun. I was happy seeing that she was enjoying herself.

"So... Are you happy that we're here?" Basho asked as he was sun bathing.

"Even though this cruise isn't really my idea of a way to spend my vacation. As long as I get some peace I'm okay with it."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"What I meant is are you happy that you get a chance to see (F/n) in a swimsuit." He said with a mischievous grin.

My face inevitably turned bright red. "What?! N-no! (F/n) and I are just friends." I knew I had to leave or Basho would keep pushing and teasing me. "Anyway, I have to go now." As I was leaving the pool I took a quick glance at (F/n) and my heart suddenly started betting rapidly. I look over to the ocean trying to calm myself. _'Damn it, what is wrong with me? What am I feeling?'_ I thought to myself.

"You okay?" Asked a voice. I turn around to see that it was Melody.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem confused."

"I am."

"Confused about feelings maybe?" She hit the nail right at the head. "For (F/n)? Do you like her?"

I didn't know what to say. "Uh... well... I don't know, do I?"

Melody just laughed at my question. "I see, I understand now."

"You do?"

"This is the first time you've even felt anything like this, so you're confused. But I recognize the tune your heart is playing right now. It's the melody of someone in love."

I placed my hand over my heart. _'This feeling, am I really developing feeling for (F/n).'_ That's when I truly started to think about it. I thought about everything. When and how we met. How she acted. All the stuff she did for me. "I guess I do have feelings for her."


	13. Chapter 13

When the cruise finally made it to Hawaii, Neon was way beyond excited. "Aloha Hawaii! So what are we gonna do first? I know! Let's go to the beach and go swimming, no volleyball, no built sand castles, no scuba diving. no collect seashells. No wait, let's not go to the beach. Let's take a hola dancing class, no limbo contest. No wait, I got it! Let's go see the volcanoes." Neon said through her excitement.

"Ms. Neon, please calm down. First, before we do anything. We need to check into the hotel. Once we've done that, then will we decide what to do." Said Melody trying to calm and reason with Neon.

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go, the sooner we get checked in then the soon we have some fun on this island."

*********

As Basho and Kurapika were carrying Neon's bags to her hotel room. You decided to pull out your laptop to check your email. Right when you log into your user, you see someone calling you on Skype. You then click the answer button to see who it is.

"Hello~!" All your friends sing-song in unison. It was a group call with all your friends.

"Finally you pick up." Said (BFF1).

"We haven't seem you in a while. How have you been?" (BFF3) asked.

"I've been good." You answer.

"Where are you anyway? It looks like you're at an Hawaiian hotel." Said (BFF2) as she looked at the area behind you.

"That's because I am."

"What?! You're seriously at Hawaii?" (BFF1) asked surprised.

"Lucky!" Said (BFF3)

"It's actually not what you think. I'm only here because I'm working."

"Working?"

"You got a job? That's great!" Said (BFF1).

"Finally!" Said (BFF2).

"So what kind of job did you get?"

"I'm a bodyguard for the Nostrade family." You answer.

"Bodyguard?" Said (BFF3).

"Isn't that the same job your roommate, Kurapika, has?" (BFF2) asked remembering the time you told her on Valentine's day.

"Well... Yes and no." You answer. "Kurapika is the head bodyguard. So he's on a level a little higher than me."

"I see..."

"Speaking of Kurapika. How are things going between you two?" Asked (BFF3).

You started to blush a bright red, thinking about your crush on Kurapika. "Ah... well-" But before you could answer, Neon comes in and interrupts.

"Hey (F/n), who are you talking to?" She asked as soon as she saw that you were video chatting.

You turn back to your normal (s/c) color, forgetting what your friends just asked. "Oh, I'm just talking to my friends. You want to meet them?"

"Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She said as she walked over to you to see who was on your screen.

"Okay then. Neon these are my friends (BFF1), (BFF2), and (BFF3). Guys, this is-"

"Neon Nostrade!" Said (BFF1).

"You know about me?" Neon asked (BFF1).

"Of course I do, you're an amazing foruntain teller."

"Thanks you!"

"So (F/n) is your bodyguard?" Asked (BFF2).

"Yep, but she's not just my bodyguard. She's my friend. And since you're her friends. You're my friends too."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"So what school do you all go to?"

"I'm home schooled." Said (BFF3).

"But (BFF2) and I are gonna start going to (s/n) high school." Said (BFF1).

"That's awesome! We're gonna go to the same school. Can't wait to see you when school starts up again." Said Neon.

"Yeah me too."

"I'm just hoping we can get (BFF1) to tell us who her secret boyfriend is." Said (BFF3).

(BFF1)'s face turns bright red. "W-what?! I-I don't have a secret boyfriend!"

"Come on, just give up already."

"I have nothing to tell you because I have no boyfriend!"

"I'm gonna have it agree with (BFF3) on this. You're always lying about were you run off to. It's obsessive you're dating behind our backs." Said (BFF2).

"But I already told you I'm not dating anyone."

"Okay guys, me and Neon have to go now. So.. Talk to you later?" You said.

"Okay, bye!" Said all your friends before you press the hangup button.

"Sorry about my friends, Neon. They can be nuts sometimes."

"It's okay, I actually really like talking to them. I can't wait to get to know them when school starts." Said Neon.

"You'll enjoy them a lot. They're fun to be around. Anyway, now that's we're all checked in. What do you want to do first?"

"Let's go see the volcanoes!"

"No!" A voice yelled. You turn around to see Kurapika with an unhappy face.

"Why not?!" You yelled back.

"These volcanoes are active. It could be dangerous."

"Tourist go to the volcanoes all the time! It's perfectly safe."

"But what if something happens?! Remember, our job is to protect Ms. Neon!"

"Neon will be alright as long as I'm there. I can handle anything that might happen!"

"No you can't! Remember, you never would have got this job if it wasn't for me!"

That was a low blow. The one person, who once said had you potential, now had no faith in you. As tears started to fall down your face. All you could say now was, "How could you say that?" You ran out of the room, with Neon following after you.

"(F/n), don't listen to him." Neon told you. "I think you can protect me on your own."

"I'm not sure about that anymore, Neon."

"You can, and to prove it. You're gonna take me to see the volcanoes!"

Kurapika's POV

My vision was red from my anger. Thankfully I had my contacts on. But right when I saw a tear come down on (F/n)'s face. I realized what I have done. I wanted to take back what I said right away. But she instantly ran out of the room, with Neon running after her. I felt so guilty about what I said. _'I can't believe I just hurt her like that.'_ I thought. _'How is she going to forgive me now?'_

Second person POV

You and Neon were able to get to the volcanoes without Kurapika, Melody, or Basho knowing. You were a little uneasy about sneaking around. "What's wrong, (F/n)? You seem tense." Neon asked a bit concerned.

"I still don't think it was a good idea for us to sneak out like that." You answer.

Neon sighed. "How many times do I have to say this? As long as I have at least one bodyguard with me, we won't get in trouble."

"Yeah, but what about Kurapika?"

"Kurapika needs to learn that whatever I say goes." You sigh knowing that it would be best to stop talking there. When you both made it to the volcanoes there were already tons of people there."Wow, this is so cool. Let's get a closer look."

"I don't think that's safe, Neon."

"It'll be fine." When you and Neon got to the limit, everything seemed to be going smoothly. But trouble was just starting. "Hey (F/n), take my picture." Right after you took Neon's picture you noticed something behind her.

"The volcano is erupting!" Yelled one of the tourist.

"Neon, we have to get out of here!" You yell as you grab her hand. You both ran as fast as you could. But as Neon tripped, the lava was coming straight at you. You knew there was only one thing you could do to save Neon. You conjured your heavy blade and used your ability 'Water spout'. Water came right out of the sword and turned the hot lava into rock. "Let's get outta here!" You help Neon back up and an to safety.

*********

"Ms. Neon, are you alright?!" Said Melody and Basho with full on worry for Neon in their faces.

"I-I'm fine... Thanks to (F/n)." Neon asked.

"How did you manage to get out of there?" Basho asked you.

"I just used one of my nen abilities." You answered as you put away your heavy blade. "Where's Kurapika? Does he know what happened?"

"No he doesn't, and he's at the beach." Melody answered.

"Okay, I'll go and apologies to him. He was right, but I didn't listen to him."

*********

As you walk towards the beach you saw that Kurapika was just standing and watching the sunset.

"Kurapika, I-I..." He stopped your talking by placing his finger on your lips.

"Don't talk... Listen, I'm sorry of saying such terrible things to you. I was out of line. Will you please forgive me?"

"I forgive you. And Kurapika, you were right. Me and Neon went to the volcanoes and we got into trouble. I was able to use my nen to get Neon back to the hotel safely. But you were still right. We should've listened to you. I'm very sorry." Kurapika was just silent for a moment. You were worried that he was disappointed in you. But that feeling went away when he leaned in and kissed you. Your eyes widened as you felt his lips on yours. And you were blushing a deep red when he pulled back.

"I didn't say no because I was worried about Neon's safety. I said no because I was worried about you. (F/n), I care about you and don't want anything to happen to you."

You couldn't believe what he was saying, it was just with you wanted to hear. "I feel the same way about you, Kurapika."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a new year, and you are a junior now. They say junior year is the hardest year. But you're going to make sure you do your best. In both your school work, and your job. Ever since what happened in Hawaii, you've been joying your job more. And not just because the other bodyguards see how strong you are. After you, Neon, and Kurapika got your schedules; you wait for (BFF1), (BFF2), Gon, and Killua, since they were now going to (s/n) High School as freshmen. You, Neon, and Kurapika's schedules were slightly different from each other, since they were now two bodyguards instead of one. Even though you're still in most of Neon's classes; you still had one class with only Neon, and one class by yourself.

Your Schedule  
1st Hour: History 141  
2nd Hour: Spanish I 104  
3rd Hour: Algebra II 204  
4th Hour: Earth Science 208  
5th Hour: Multimedia Technologies I 111  
Lunch  
6th Hour: English 11 202

Neon's Schedule  
1st Hour: History 141  
2nd Hour: Spanish I 104  
3rd Hour: Algebra II 204  
4th Hour: Earth Science 208  
5th Hour: Orchestra 103  
Lunch  
6th Hour: English 11 202

Kurapika's Schedule  
1st Hour: History 141  
2nd Hour: Study Hall Library  
3rd Hour: Algebra II 204  
4th Hour: Earth Science 208  
5th Hour: Orchestra 103  
Lunch  
6th Hour: English 11 202

"Hey, (F/n)!" Yelled (BFF1) with (BFF2), Gon, and Killua by her side.

"(BFF1), (BFF2)!" You yell back.

"Gon, Killua!" Kurapika yelled to his friends as all four freshmen ran towards them.

"Kurapika, do you know these two boys?" Neon asked.

"Of course we know him, we're his friends." Said Gon.

"And you are...?" Killua asked looking at Neon.

"I'm Neon, nice to meet you." She answered.

"Before you two get the wrong idea. Neon is my boss. (F/n) and I are her bodyguards." Said Kurapika.

"So at last we finally meet Ms. Neon Nostrade." Said (BFF1).

"It's great to meet you too. But I wish I could meet that (BFF3) girl." Said Neon. Your big smile turned into a frown remembering (BFF3). You were told two weeks ago that she was moving away. You knew you could talk to her on the phone or video chat, and that she would also visit you. But you still missed her.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet her someday, Neon."

As all of you were walking around the school, there was something that caught Gon's attention. "Hey, what's this?" Gon asked as he was looking at a poster.

"It's a poster about the student council elections." Said (BFF2).

"I maybe wrong, but aren't student council elections held at the end of the year for next year's student council?" Killua asked confused.

"Not at this school, we have in the beginning of the year so freshmen could be in the council if they wanted to." You explain.

"That's so cool!" Said (BFF2).

As everyone was talking, you noticed that Kurapika was just staring at the poster. But the next thing Gon said made Kurapika snap out of his thoughts. "I think Kurapika should be the student council president."

"Y-You really think so, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Of course!"

"You're thinking about joining the student council, aren't you?" You ask.

"Well yes, but... I don't think I have the time to do it."

"Kurapika, I'll make sure you get the time. Because if it's something you want to do, then do it."

"Yeah, Kurapika. Go for it!" Said Neon as she claps her hands together.

"Alright, then I'll do it." Said Kurapika.

"Yay!"

"First, I need to put my name on the board. Then we to need put up some posters. And finally, come up with some ideas I could do if I do become president."

"I'll design the posters!" Said (BFF2).

"Okay then, and how about we all meet together at lunch to help you get some ideas." You said.

"Sounds like a plan."

*********

It was now lunch and everyone is now seating at your special spot. It warmed your heart seeing that. In the beginning of high school the place was empty, only you sat there. Now every seat is filled, full of just wonderful friends. "Well... I'm on the board for student council president." Said Kurapika.

"That's great, all you have to do is win the election." Said Gon.

"It won't be that simple, Gon. First we need to put up posters so the student body is aware of me being on the board."

"Oh yeah, the posters! I did this in my free time at art class. So what do you think?" Said (BFF2) as she handed Kurapika the poster she made. It was a simple poster of Kurapika's face with the school colors and a text that reads 'Kurapika for President'.

"I like it."

"Really?! It's not too simple?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Great, I'll print copies at my next hour."

"Now then, let's think of some ideas."

"Ideas, what do you mean?" Gon asked confused.

"Idiot! You can't just put up posters and expect people to vote!" Killua yelled.

"That's right, I need to tell people what I plan to do once I'm the student council president." Said Kurapika.

"I-I actually have an idea." You said.

"What is it, (F/n)?"

"I was thinking... How about we let students go off campus during lunch. So that way people could get all types of food for their lunch."

"That's a great idea!"

"Yeah, I would love that." Said (BFF2).

"That idea could work." Said Killua.

**********

Today is the day they announce who's in the student council. Kurapika used your idea and many others when he was giving a pre-voting speak. And Gon and Killua put posters all around the school. Now it was time to hear who would be the president. You were so nervous as you sat on the gym bleachers. "And the student council president is..." Said the principal. _'Come on, just say it already. You're killing me!'_ You thought. "Kurapika!" You were really happy that all the work paid off. Kurapika is now the student council president.


	15. Chapter 15

Today you're doing something you never thought you would do in million years. You were on your first date. Because of the fact that you were too shy to talk with any guys, you never thought you would be here now. But it was with Kurapika. He was the first person you didn't feel shy around. You were at the movies deciding what movie to watch.

"Is there anything you would like to watch?" You asked Kurapika.

"You pick, I'm not really sure what I like to see." Kurapika answered.

"Okay then, how about Insidious: Chapter 3?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why? Are you scared?"

"No, I'm just worried about you?"

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard that. You started to blush bright red. "W-well... You don't need to worry. I don't scare easily."

"Really? What about the haunted house we went at the school festival?"

You remembered what happened at the haunted house. You weren't scared because of what you saw. It was because of what it reminded you. "I didn't get scared at the haunted house. It just... reminded me of-of... of something terrible I once saw."

"...I see. Come on, let go see the movie now."

"Okay."

When you walk into the theater, both you and Kurapika were completely surprised to see who was there. It was Killua and (BFF1)! When they looked back at you, you all just stared at each other. (Like when Gon and Killua saw Phinks and Feitan at the auction.) After the long staring contest, Killua and (BFF1) ran straight out of the theater. But you and Kurapika quickly blocked their path.

"What are you doing here?!" Killua yelled.

"We should ask you the same thing." Said Kurapika.

"(BBF1), are you on a date? Is Killua your secret boyfriend?!" You asked (BFF1).

(BFF1) was turning bright red. "Alright fine, I admit it! Killua is my secret boyfriend!" She yelled in embarrassment. You and Killua laugh. But your laughter died by what Killua said next.

"So, why are **you** guys here?"

You just stand there silent as your face became pale. (BFF1) quickly understood you silence. "No way! Are you two also on a date!?" You very slowly nod your head.

Killua started laughing again. "I knew you two would end up together."

"How long have you been together anyway?"

"Three weeks." Kurapika answered.

"Then I've won!" Killua yelled. Both you and Kurapika were confused at what he just said.

"No Killua, you didn't. You loose to Leorio." Said (BFF1).

"What do you mean I loose to that old man?!"

"Killua, I was there when you guys made that bet. You bet that Kurapika and (F/n) would get together by the fall. And Leorio bet that they get together in the summer. It's still summer, so you loose" _'Wait, they bet on when Kurapika and I would get together?!'_ You thought.

"Damn it! I can't believe I lose to Reolio!" All of you laugh at the nickname Killua gave Leorio. It made you forget about how mad you were about the bet.

"We should get back in the theater. The movie is gonna start soon." Said Kurapika.

"Okay." Said (BFF1).

"I'm actually surprised (F/n) agreed to watch this." Said Killua as you all took a seat.

"(F/n) may be shy, but nothing else scares her."

"Okay, cool."

Through out the whole movie, (BFF1) kept clinging onto Killua's arm. She of course was scared. However, you weren't scared at all. You just watched the movie with a blank expression as you eat popcorn. Not before long, the movie was over.

"Killua, we're never going out to see a scary movie ever again!" (BFF1) yelled.

"Ah, but I like having you cling onto me when you get scared. It is what a couple is suppose to do at a scary movie. Unlike some people." Killua looks over at your direction. You and Kurapika give him a confused look. "(F/n) didn't even get scared, let alone cling to Kurapika."

"Wait, am I suppose to do that?" You asked still confused.

"No, he's just trying to get me back on scary movies. So don't listen to what he says, okay?" Said (BFF1).

"Okay."

"Well now that the movie is over. What are we gonna do now?"

"Let's go to the arcade!" Said Killua.

"Great idea, let's go!"

"Sorry, but (F/n) and I have to leave now." Said Kurapika.

"Why?!"

"Because we both have work tomorrow."

"Okay, then see you on Monday." Said Killua.

"Hey Killua, I bet I can beat you at Dance Dance Revolution." Said (BFF1).

"Oh you're on!" The two ran off towards the arcade as you and Kurapika start walking home.

"Well that was crazier than I would expect for a first date." Said Kurapika.

"But it was still fun. And... I'm actually relieved we crashed into those two." You said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was very nervous about all this. Since this was my first date. I was afraid things were going to get awkward. But being a part of a group date made me feel more relaxed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." After that was said, it started to rain. "What the? The weather didn't say anything about rain."

"Ah man, I'm getting all wet!" Then a small grin formed on Kurapika's face as he cupped his hands."Kurapika? What are you do-" But before you finish your question, Kurapika threw the water that formed in his hands by the rain at you. "Aaaahhh!" You scream. "Hey! Why did you do that?!"

"Why not? We're both getting wet from the rain anyway. So what's the problem?"

You give him the same grin he gave you, seeing what's going on here. You took the almost empty soda cup you had in your purse and dump what was inside onto the ground. Once you did that, you turned the cup right side up so the rain could fill it up with water. "You asked for it!" You threw the water in your cup at Kurapika. When he was soaked in rain water. He did the same thing you did with his soda cup. You both kept throwing water at each other, until you grabbed his hand that held his cup. "I got you."

"Actually... it is I who has you."

"What?"

Not wasting anytime, Kurapika captured your lips with his. You gasped at the action, since you were still new at the kissing thing. But you soon relax as you wrap your arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around your waist as he continues kissing you. _'I know the whole "kissing in the rain" thing is a total cliche, but I don't care. This is amazing.'_


	16. Chapter 16

_'Another Monday morning.'_ You thought as you turn off your you got out of bed and stretch to wake up, you noticed there was something off this morning. You look around and see that Kurapika is still sleeping. _'He's still asleep? He's usually up by now.'_ You see that his face was flushed. You put your hand on his forehead to check his temperature only to find out that he was burning up extremely. "Oh no, a fever! What do I do. We have school today." You said to yourself. Shortly after you asked yourself that, your cellphone started ringing. You pick it up quickly to stop the noise. "Hello?" You said trying to keep your voice down.

"(F/n), this is Melody." Said Melody on the other line.

"Oh Melody, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Ms. Neon is sick today. So she won't be at school today. So in a way, you and Kurapika have the day off."

"Oh, well it's good to hear that I have a day off. But not about Neon. Tell her I said to get better soon."

"Okay, I will. Can you also tell Kurapika about this. I tried calling him to tell him myself, but he hasn't been picking up."

"I'll be sure to tell him, good-bye."

"Bye."

After you hang up, you called the school and said that both you and Kurapika were sick. When you were done making that call was when Kurapika started waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his head to look at the time. He quickly sat up at the sudden realization of what time it was. This sudden action coming for him was what startled you.

"(F/n), why aren't you dressed. We're late for school!" Kurapika said in a panic.

"Kurapika, calm down. Neon is sick today, so we don't have to go to school today if we don't want to."Kurapika relaxed and laid back down on his bed. You walk over to him with the thermometer you got from the bathroom.

"(F/n), why do you have the-" He couldn't finish his sentence because you tried to put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Under your tongue." He gave in and had the thermometer under his tongue like you asked him. After the thermometer beeped, you took it out of his mouth to read what it said.

"Why are you taking my temperature?"

"Because you have a fever, of 106 degrees to be right." He seemed confused about what you were telling him. He put his hand on his forehead and his eyes widen at the heat.

"How... How come you're not sick?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I think I got sick from being out in the rain the other day. But you were there too. So why aren't you sick?"

"It must be because I have a strong immune system. I haven't been sick in years."

"Really? Well that's lucky for you."

"I guess." You look in the medicine cabinet to try to find the right medicine to give Kurapika, with no luck. All there were was a few different kinds of pain killers, bandages, and cough drops. "We don't have the right medicine for you. So I need to go to the pharmacy to get some. Will you be okay here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said as he slowly fell back asleep. Once he was sleeping again you place a cold wet towel on his burning forehead and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before you left.

***********

When you came back from the pharmacy, Kurapika was still asleep. You quickly make him some chicken soup. Right when you were about finish, you heard the shuffling of his bed sheets. You turn to see that he had woken up. "How did you sleep?" You asked as you turn off the stove and pore the soup into a bowl.

"Very well." He simply answered.

You walk over the his bed with the bowl of soup in your hands. "I made you some soup."

"You didn't have to."

"No, I do. It's my job as your girlfriend to take care of you whenever you're sick." You scoop some soup with the spoon you had. "Now say ah!" Kurapika's face was all flushed, but you can tell that right now it wasn't from his fever. He then let out a sigh and opened his mouth, not making the 'ah' sound you asked of him. _'Oh come on! I know it's a bit weird knowing our age, but can you at least lighten up.'_ You fed him the chicken soup. Once it was all gone you pore the medicine you just bot into a small spoon and gave him the medicine the same way as the soup.

"Yuck, I thought they're suppose to make it taste a little better."

"If they did, kids would take it when they're not suppose to."

"That is a good point."

You turn on the TV and the show that was on was the news. "Good morning and welcome to today's news." Said the anchor. "Yesterday an art gallery was robbed. All the paintings were stolen and everyone that was at the gallery went missing. According to security footage, all the guess were really killed. The criminals responsible were the Phantom Troupe."

After hearing the news, Kurapika tried to get out of bed. "Kurapika, what are you doing?" You asked.

"I'm going after them." He answered.

"Wait, the Phantom Troupe?"

"Yes."

"You can't, it's too dangerous and you're still sick!"

"I have to." Before he could stand up, you pin him down on his bed.

"Why... Why do you have to."

"(F/n)... They killed my clan."

"So this is revenge?"

"Yes."

"Revenge is never a good thing. You have nothing to gain from it."

"I don't need to gain anything. I just need to avenge my people."

 _'He really does want this. But he can't go now, he's sick. I have no choice. I never wanted to use this trick on Kurapika, but I have to.'_ "Okay, but drink your tea first."

"All right."

You go to the kitchen and quickly make him a cup of jasmine tea. "Here." You said as you hand Kurapika the hot cup.

"Thanks... for supporting me." After he finish drinking the tea he gave you the now empty cup. But he was unable to get up. His eyes slowly started getting droopy and in a matter of seconds he fell fast asleep.

"Sorry, Kurapika. But... I can't have you do anything stupid while you're like this." You said as you put his covers over him. And with that, you heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" You open the door to see that it was (BFF1), (BFF2), Gon, Killua, and Leorio.

"Hey, (F/n)!" Said (BFF2).

"Why weren't you and Kurapika at school?" Asked Gon.

"Kurapika is sick." You answer.

"And Neon?" Asked (BFF1).

"Also sick."

"I figure as much, a virus has been going around. That's why I came here today." Said Leorio.

"Huh... What do you mean?"

"Leorio is studying to become a doctor." Said Gon.

"Really?! If I've known that I would have called you."

"It's okay, I'm here now aren't I." Said Leorio.

"I suppose you're right."

"Kurapika... Kurapika, wake up." Leorio attempted to wake the sleeping Kurta.

"It's no use, he's out cold."

"What do you mean?" Gon asked confused, but your friends knew you so long to understand what's going on.

"You spiked his tea with codeine, didn't you?" Asked (BFF1).

"Yep." You answered.

"Wait... You did what?!" Said Leorio.

"I didn't expect you to do something like that (F/n)." Said Killua.

"She often used this trick on her brother(s) whenever they're sick and won't stop bugging her. But I never would have guessed you would use this trick on Kurapika." Said (BFF2).

"I had no choice, I would have done something crazy if I didn't." You said.

"What do you mean? What was he going to do?" Asked Killua.

"He wanted to go after the Phantom Troupe."

"The Phantom Troupe?! Why would he want to go after those monsters?" Asked (BFF2).

"I rather not say." Then you feel a gentle pat on you shoulder, it was Leorio.

"You made a smart choice. I know how badly Kurapika wants to take down the Phantom Troupe. But going after them while he's in this state would be meaningless. Thanks, for keeping his feet to the ground." Said Leorio.

"S-Sure... No problem."


	17. Chapter 17

Third Person POV  
As (BFF1), (BFF2), Gon, and Killua were walking to where they usually meet their junior friends (F/n), Kurapika, and Neon. They all had a small conversation. "Do you think Kurapika and Neon are feeling better today?" Asked Gon.

"Most likely." Killua answered.

"I hope so, because I need to ask Neon something." Said (BFF1).

"Ask her what?" Asked (BFF2) confused.

"You mean you don't remember what happened last week?!"

 **Flashback**  
The seven students were walking their way to lunch, when one of them stopped in front of a poster. The one that stopped was the blue haired Neon. "Ms. Neon, what is it?" Asked her blonde bodyguard.

"Cheerleader tryouts!" Neon screamed as loud as she could.

"Cheerleader... tryouts?" Killua said with a face that was a mixture of confusion and a dead pan expression.

"(F/n), we should tryout for the cheerleader squad!"

"W-Wait, you want me t-to tryout!?" Said (F/n) completely shocked at what was being asked of her.

"Yeah, we all should. You, me, (BFF1), and (BFF2)."

"That sounds like fun!" Said (BFF2).

"Woo, wait for a minutes before you speak, (BFF2). First we gonna see if (F/n) really wants to do it. Well, (F/n)... Do you? I understand if you don't want to. Don't hold back, tell us." Said (BFF1).

"Well, uh... Yeah, l-let's do it." Said (F/n).

"Yay! We're gonna be cheerleaders!" Neon yelled.

"(F/n), are you sure? You don't have to do this just because Neon wants you to." Said Kurapika.

"I want to do this. This is one of the things I want to do with all my friends." Said (F/n).  
 **End of Flashback**

"I still hadn't heard what we're dancing, or where we're practicing." Said (BFF1).

"Practicing? You hadn't made the team yet. So why would you need to practice?" Asked Killua.

"We have to practice! We don't want to look sloppy and out of tone when we go to tryouts right?" Said (BFF2).

"Out of tone? I thought you were dancing, not singing." Said Gon confused as always.

"That's not what I mean, Gon. It's just an expression."

"Oh!"

"Hey look, there are the others." Said Killua as he saw Kurapika, Neon, and (F/n).

"Hey Neon, I need to ask you about cheerleader tryouts." Said (BFF1).

"Oh! Sorry, it took me awhile to choose the choreography." Said Neon.

"Alright, Neon! You can't just waste time like that. Tryouts are just around the corner. So we have to practice as much as we can. So, where are we gonna practice?"

"Uhm... I was thinking we can do it at my place. There is a room covered in soft mats."

"Okay, your place after school and weekends."

"Perfect!"

* * *

Second Person POV  
You are all now at Neon's, practicing for the cheerleader tryouts. "Uh... Neon?" Asked (BFF2).

"Yeah, what is it?" Neon answered.

"Who are those two next to Kurapika?" (BFF2) said as she pointed at Melody and Basho.

"Oh! That's Basho and Melody. They're my other two bodyguards."

"And why are they here?"

"We're here to make sure Ms. Neon doesn't hurt herself." Basho answered (BFF2)'s question.

"That really won't be necessary. After all, (F/n) is here." Said Neon.

"(F/n), will you make sure Ms. Neon doesn't get hurt?"

"Yes, of course I will." You answer.

"Alright, then we leave it up to you." Then Basho, Melody and Kurapika left the room.

"You know, I first thought the reason why Kurapika was here was only because he wanted to watch (F/n) practice in a cheerleader uniform." Said (BFF1). All of your friends laugh as you blush a bright red. "Alright, that's enough joking for now. Let's get started."

* * *

It was the day of tryouts. The squad was allowing people to tryout in groups, since many people wanted to tryout with their friends. "It's finally here." Said Neon.

"I'm getting a little nervous." Said (BFF2).

"Yeah, me too. I hope we can all get in, right (F/n)? (F/n)?" Your friends look at you to see that you were completely silent.

"Relax, (F/n). We're right here with you, and we won't ever leave."

"Thanks you guys, I really needed that." You said.

"Group eight, you're up." Said the coach.

"It's our turn. Let's go!" Said Neon. You all get up and go into the practice gym, there was the coach and cheer captain.

"You have five minutes to show us what you got. And because you're trying out as a group. If we don't like you all, then none of you will get in. Got that?"

"Yes mama!" You all say. Once the music started playing, you all danced what you were practicing.

"Okay. Thank you, we'll post who will be on the team tomorrow. You may go now.

* * *

As soon as you and your friends got to school, you all ran to where the cheer team list would be posted. "Geez, they're running like a bunch of crazies." Said Killua, trying to keep up.

"Well they really want to be on that team." Said Gon, also keeping up.

"But I don't see why they have to run." Said Kurapika, behind everyone else. You all stop running when you reached the list.

"I... can't l-look." You said.

"Yeah, me either." Said Neon.

"You ran all this way and you're not even gonna look!" Said Kurapika, out of breath.

"Just look already!" Killua yelled, also out of breath.

"Be patient! You know it's rude to rush a lady." Said (BFF1). After she said that, Gon, Killua, and Kurapika fell to the ground from exhaustion.

You were able to pull together all your courage and look at the list. "We're in... WE'RE IN!" You yelled.

"We are?" Asked (BFF2).

"Yes!" Neon yelled as well.

"We did it!" Said (BFF1) as she jumped into the style _'I can't believe it. We really made it in.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know, I know I should have posted this chapter months ago along with a few chapters. But I have been busy with school and when ever I had free time I would work on my drawings on DeviantArt. I promise I will have the other chapters up before the end of May.**

It was Halloween and you just got your costume. Kurapika was dressed in a mummy costume. You were both passing out candy as you wait for everyone to arrive. You all planned to meet at your apartment and go trick-or-treating. It was going to be you, Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, Killua, (BFF1), and (BFF2). You heard a knock and answer the door. It was the four freshman. Gon and Killua were dressed as vampires. (BFF1) was dressed as the phantom of the opera. And (BFF2) was dressed as a jellyfish. "Happy Halloween!" They all said as they came inside.

"Happy Halloween. Wait, where's Leorio?" You asked as you shut the door.

"He had to cancel. He has a Halloween party at his med school." Gon answered your question.

"And I have a strong feeling he's gonna get drunk stupid again." Said Killua.

"Again? You mean he's done that before?" You asked.

"It's Leorio, of course he has. I'm not sure how many times he's done it, but I'm sure he has at less one other time."

"I see..."

"Woo, I can't believe this!" Said (BFF1).

"What?"

"You're acting and talking normal to Gon and Killua."

"Oh! Well since I've been seeing them a lot at school, I've gotten use to them. Besides, it would be sad if I couldn't talk to my boyfriend's friends."

"No, what would be sad is if you couldn't talk to your boyfriend." Said (BFF2). Everyone laughed and you blush a soft pink.

"That's weird." Kurapika said, interrupting the laughing.

"What is?"

"This letter is addressed to apartment thirteen."

"The mail man must have mixed it up." You said.

"Okay, I'll go take this to the doorman."

"Can I come too?" Gon asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because it might be fun."

"I'm coming too, because that guy took my skateboard the last time I was here." Said Killua.

"Alright then, we'll be back in a few minutes." Said Kurapika.

"Okay then, bye." You said.

* * *

Kurapika's POV  
I went down to the lobby with Gon and Killua to return the letter. Well, for Killua it was to get his skateboard back. "David?" I asked the doorman.

"What do you want? I told you I don't give out candy." He groaned.

"No, I'm not a trick-or-treater. I'm here because of the mail, this letter is addressed to thirteen. So can you give it to them?"

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because no one has lived in that apartment in years."

"What do you mean? How come no one lives there?" Gon asked.

"Apartment thirteen is haunted!"

"Nice try, but there's no such thing has ghost." Said Killua.

"Oh but there are. Get ready for a history lesson on this building boys. Many years ago this apartment building used to be a hotel. There was one Halloween night when the blood moon hanged above the hotel."

"Blood moon?" Gon asked confused.

"It's the second full moon of fall. It's called the blood moon because of it's red glow." Kurapika explained.

"Anyway," the doorman continued. "A grand duchess checked into the hotel for a royal party. She was to be crowned that night because she was the only living hire of her family left. But as midnight hit, she never came to the party. Her body was found in her room. No one knows how she died. A year later, the hotel was torn down to make this building. A worker fell down the stairs and twisted his head all the way round. His body landed the same spot were the duchess died, apartment thirteen. Since then, everyone that lived in that apartment died one way or another. That's why the land lady doesn't rent that room out."

"Because it's haunted?" Killua said with a deadpan expression.

"Yes! No one wants to live in a haunted apartment."

"Okay, thank you for the history lesson. But we really must be going." I said as I lightly pushed Gon and Killua to the elevator."

"But wait! What about my skateboard?" Said Killua.

* * *

2nd Person POV  
You had gotten into your costume, you were a (f/c) witch. "Wow, (F/n)! You look great." Said (BFF2) as you came out of the bathroom.

"What are you suppose to be?" (BFF1) asked.

"I'm a witch." You answer.

"Then where is your hat?"

"The store was sold out! Besides, I bet if witches were real. They wouldn't really wear those hats now-a-days. They actually never did when you look back in history."

"Uh... School ended several hours ago. We don't want a history lesson." Said (BFF2). That's when Gon, Killua, and Kurapika came back.

"Oh, you're back! Did you talk to the doorman?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't take the letter." Kurapika answered.

"Why not?"

"No one has lived there for year."

"Huh? How could that be?"

"Because they think it's haunted." Said Killua.

"A haunted apartment?" Said (BFF1).

"That sounds so exciting! Screw trick-or-treating, let's go there." Said (BFF2).

"Yeah, we should go. It will be fun." Said Gon.

"Spend Halloween in a haunted apartment. Okay then, I was getting too old for trick-or-treating anyway." Said Killua.

"Wow! If my boyfriend, someone who loves chocolate more than anything. Wants to spend Halloween at a haunted apartment instead of trick-or-treating. Then I'm in too." Said (BFF1).

"Well Kurapika, should we do it?" You ask your boyfriend.

"Why not, everyone else wants to go." Kurapika answered.

"Then I guess we're all going to spend Halloween in the haunted apartment."

"Yes!" (BFF2) cheered.

* * *

You all had to sneak very quietly to get to the apartment room. But right when you were at the lobby, Killua was walking towards the desk. "Killua, what are you doing?" (BFF1) whispered to him.

"I'm getting my skateboard back. Don't worry, I'll catch up." Killua whispered back.

You continued on without him. Once you made it to apartment thirteen, you all were surprised to see that the door was unlocked. "Why would they leave the door unlocked?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, that does seem like a bad idea." Said (BFF2).

"If this apartment is haunted." Said a voice. You and your friends scream at the top of your lungs by the voice.

"Girls, it's just Killua." Said Gon. You turn around and see that it was Killua in his vampire cape.

"Don't you dare scare us like that, Killua. Especially in a place like this!" (BFF1) yelled at him.

"Kurapika, I want to leave now." You said to him as you held onto his arm.

"You're getting scared again?" Said Killua.

"Again?"

"You don't remember? The last time I saw you this scared was at the school festival. You really aren't has brave as you showed at the movies."

"Shut up, Killua! You don't know what she's been through." Said (BFF1).

"What she's been through? What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"I-" You tried to tell them about the fall festival, but then you felt something cold. "Something touched me!" You were then pulled by great force.

"(F/n)!" Kurapika yelled

"Help me!"

* * *

Kurapika's POV  
I tried to grab (F/n)'s hand to save her, but she was being pulled in with great speeds. She screamed as she was being taken to a closet. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Let (F/n) go!" (BFF2) yelled.

"Never!" Said a scary voice. Then the same force that pulled (F/n) into the closet pushed (BFF1) and (BFF2) into a mirror.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Gon yelled.

"Who are you?" Killua yelled as well.

"Like you care!" Said the voice as it pushed Gon and Killua to a wall. I saw that they were all unconscious now. But (BFF1) and (BFF2) were badly hurt. If they didn't get help soon they would bleed to death. "Don't move."

The spirit picked me up a started to strangle me. "Why... are you... doing this?" I tried to say.

"Because I didn't get invited!"

"Invited to what?"

The spirit showed itself, it was a little girl. _'A little girl is causing all of this?'_ "What's this." She dropped me and picked up the letter I had in my pocket. "D-Did you bring this to me?" The little girl's voice suddenly became soft.

"I... I guess."

"Thank you, mister. I'm really sorry about what I did." Then she disappeared. _'What just happened? Did I just stop a haunting just by giving the spirit her mail?'_

* * *

2nd Person POV  
"I will find them, I have to." You said to yourself as you ran. After searching for days, you finally saw buildings. "There it is, the village." You had a big smile on your face, but it went away when you saw what was there. Corpses, eyeless corpses. "No. What... What happened? Kurapika, Pairo! Are you here?" _'Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!'_ It kept playing in your head over and over again. It stopped at the body you saw. "No!" You let a big scream. **Slap!**

You open your eyes to see that you were in your apartment and Kurapika is hovering over you. You hug him and just started crying. "Are you okay?" Kurapika asked you as he pet your head.

"Yeah, but where is everyone?"

"Everyone is okay now. Did you had a nightmare about the spirit?"

"N-No... It was the fall festival. Why I got scared back then."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I really should tell you. You need to know. Shortly after I met you, I wanted to see you again. I searched and searched until finally I found your village. But what I saw was..."

"You saw my people after they were attacked."

"It was terrible!"

"I'm sorry about what you saw, but thank you."

"You're... thanking me?"

"If you didn't find that, it never would have been on the news. And I would have never find out what happened."

"I see... Well then, your welcome."

"You want to sleep with me tonight? It might help you sleep better."

"Yes, I'd like that." Once Kurapika and I changed into our PJs, we got into his bed. Feeling his warmth comforted me into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Like in most schools, your school is hosting a sports fest. Each year was to go against each other for the spirit stick. All the students have been training ever since it was announced. Well... almost all. "Hey guys, over here!" (BFF2) yelled as she waved her arms.

"What the... (BFF1), (BFF2), where did you get all those scratches?" Neon asked as she saw that (BFF1) and (BFF2) were covered in bandages.

"Don't worry about it, Neon." Said (BBF1).

"Really? It looks like you two got really hurt."

"We all did got into a little trouble on Halloween but everything's fine now." Said Killua.

"And because of these scratches, me and (BFF1) don't have to be a part of the sports fest. Thank you ghost duchess." Said (BFF2).

"Ghost duchess?" Neon said confused.

"Actually the spirit that attacked us wasn't the duchess." Said Kurapika.

"But if it wasn't the duchess. Then who was it?" Gon asked.

"After all the craziness stopped, I did a little research. The duchess had a young friend who committed suicide the same night the duchess died. The suicide note said only one sentence."

"And what was it?" You asked.

"It was, 'Why didn't she invite me'?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Killua yelled.

"It actually does. The letter that was sent to us was ready suppose to be addressed to the hotel room the girl was staying in, but it got lost. She thought her friend didn't invite her. She committed suicide and killed her as a ghost and haunted that room until she received her invitation."

"I see..." Said (BFF1).

"Hang on, I still don't understand. What are you guys talking about? A horror movie? A scary story?" Neon said, still confused.

"Don't worry about it, Neon. You don't need to know." Said (BFF2). "So, are you going to do the sports fest?"

"Yep. I want to truly show people what I can do."

"What event did you sign up for?" Asked (BFF1).

"I think I know, the bread eating race!" Said Killua.

"Yeah. I couldn't think of anything else." Said Neon.

"You're gonna be eating a lot of bread?" Said (BFF2).

"That's not the bread eating race!" Yelled (BFF1).

"Wait... then what is?"

"The bread eating race is where they tie a string to bread and hang it above everyone's heads. The goal is to jump high enough to bite into the bread." Kurapika explained.

"Oh! Hey (F/n), what events are you gonna be doing?"

"Jumping that hurdles." You answer.

"Me and Killua are doing the relay race." Said Gon. "What are you going to do, Kurapika?"

"The hundred meter dash." He answered.

"Cool!" _'I hope I'll be able to focus and not slip up.'_

* * *

It is now the day of the sport fest. You were very nervous because of how many people were there. "It is time for the hundred meter dash!" Said a teacher.

"That's you, Kurapika." Said Gon.

"Do your best!" You told him.

"Hey Kurapika, here's some advise. Just imagine yourself winning." Said (BFF2).

As Kurapika ran the dash, he just got faster and faster. And he, of course, won. "Well what do you know. That bit of advise you gave me works, (BFF2)." Said Kurapika as he walked back to us.

"Your welcome!"

"Next is the bread eating race." Said the teacher.

"Time for me to shine!" Said Neon as she went up.

"You can do it, Neon!" You yell.

"I wonder how they keep the bread on the string." Said (BFF2).

"They must use some kinda clip, or something." Said (BFF1).

"Then it will be a little hard to get them off." You said. As the teacher yelled start, Neon ran an jumped high to the sky. No one else was able to grab their bread. But Neon did, she bit hard into the bread. "She did it!"

Yet, the clip would not let go of the bread. And the pole that the strings were tied to came down. You had to cover your eyes. "Ouch, she'll feel in the morning."

"I hope this doesn't affect mine or Kurapika's paycheck."

Gon and Killua won the relay race. And it was now time for you to jump the hurdles. "Hey, (F/n)." Kurapika said before you walked off.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've heard that timing your steps is important for hurdles."

"Steps?"

"One. Two. Three and jump."

"I get it!"

"Good luck." He gives you a kiss on the forehead, and you were off.

 _'One, two, three. One, two, three. One...'_ **Bang!** Went the starting gun. "Uh..." You start running. "Three, two three! One, three, huh? Um... I started with my right foot so." **Bang!** You had run straight through the first hurdle. "I didn't get it! That was my left foot, so.." **Bang!** "Three, three, three. Three, two, three!" **Bang!** You just stopped running. You hear everyone starting to laugh at you. _'I have to do this!'_ "One, two... three!" You jump over the last hurdle, but something wasn't right. _'I jumped too late.'_ Your foot hits the hurdle and you fall to the ground. The next thing you know is that there's a sharp pain in your leg.


	20. Chapter 20

"I go right through the hurdles. I manage to jump over the last one. But end up breaking a leg. This sucks!" You yell as you lay in bed with a cast on your leg.

"Eight weeks in a cast." Said (BFF1).

"That means you'll get it off right before Christmas." Said (BFF2).

"What are you gonna do? Don't you have plans to see your family this Thanksgiving?"

"I'll still be going. Though it will be a bit hard." You said, then you let out a sigh. "Man, there's nothing to do with this broken leg!"

"Look at the bright side, (F/n)." Said (BFF2).

"What bright side?"

"We can sign and draw on your cast!"

"Oh, I'm first!" Gon yelled. Then everyone was signing your cast. Gon drew a smiley face. Killua drew lightning. And (BFF1) and (BFF2) drew kittens and puppies. After all that, they left.

"(f/n), somethings on your mind. What is it?" Kurapika asked with concern.

"I made a complete fool of myself."

"You were just under pressure. It happens."

"Yes, but what if Mr. Nostrade fires me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I wasn't able to do the hurdles. I got myself humiliated."

"(f/n), you have shown quite a few times that you are a great Hunter and bodyguard."

"Yeah, but I'm now in a cast. "

"It's only for eight weeks."

"But I can't do my job! How am I suppose to do my job when I can't even walk! Mr. Nostrade will definitely fire me."

"If he does fire you just because you won't be able to walk right for a couple of weeks. Then... I'll quit."

"What?!"

"It's a stupid reason to fire someone. And I refuse to work for someone that would fire a person just for that reason."

"But you need that job! You need it to find the eyes of your people."

"I'll find another job. Besides, you found one pair on your own. So I'll do the same."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, (F/n). It won't happen. I'm sure Mr. Nostrade won't fire you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you're Ms. Neon's friend. And he needs a friend of hers like you working for him."

"I hope you're right... " You made a sad look on your face.

"Hey, (F/n)?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"May I sign your cast?"

Your frown turns into a smile as you let out a small laugh. "Of course, silly."

Kurapika sign his name with a plus and your name. You blush seeing that. Then you drew hearts around his writing. You both just laugh.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter was **so** short, I've been busy. With The Witches of Hex, school, and my drawing. I promise I will have two more chapters up by Christmas. I know I said that before, but I'm serious this time. I actually had this chapter written months ago. I just now got the time to type it. I also have the other two chapters already written. But I won't put them on here just yet. TwT


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Kurapika?" You asked your boyfriend as you pack your suitcase.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be spending Thanksgiving with your friends?" You tried your best not to say family. Since you knew he couldn't and why.

"No."

"Really, why not?"

"Gon and Killua left to Whale Island to visit Gon's aunt. And Leorio left to visit his own family."

"So you have no one to celebrate Thanksgiving with?"

"Yeah." There was silence for a moment.

"Pack you suitcase."

"Huh?"

"You're gonna come with me to see my family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are my boyfriend. And you haven't met my parents yet. So you should come along."

"But... What if they don't like me?"

"They will. Your my first friend and boyfriend. They'll have to like you."

"Okay then, guess I'm spending Thanksgiving with you and your family."

"Hey, I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Does the Kurta Clan celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"I guess we do, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"We do have a feast at the end of the harvest."

"I see... I understand."

"Now you need to finish packing."

"Oh, right."

* * *

It had almost been a year since you were last home, before you moved out. You were a bit nervous. It wasn't because you left on bad terms. Or because it was a bad home environment. In fact, the only bad thing about it was that there was no privacy. The real reason why you were so nervous was because this is the first time you were bringing a boy home. And you were kinda afraid of what would happen.

You ring the doorbell, since you no longer lived there. The person that answered the door was your mother. "(F/n), welcome home." She said as she gave you a hug. She then noticed Kurapika. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Mom, this is-"

"Honey, come down! (F/n) had brought a boy over! Can you believe it? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Mom." You groan as you blush. Kurapika just laughed. You hear footsteps coming down the stairs, then your father appeared.

"Now this is something I have to see to believe." Said your father then looks at Kurapika. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere kid?" He said to him. Then you remembered the day you met Kurapika. How your father pulled you away from him just because he is a Kurta.

"Nope, you haven't met at all. This is your first time meeting him." You said, hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Okay then, I guess I must be mistaking him for someone else. There are a lot of kids in this area."

Then your brother and sister come into the room. "You're (F/n)'s boyfriend?" Your sister asked Kurapika.

"Yes, I am."

Your siblings grin. "What's your name?" They both asked.

"Kurapika."

"(F/n) and Kurapika, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then there's marriage, then comes walking round a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all. Here comes the baby playing basketball."

You blush a deep red, and Kurapika starting laughing even more. Then you yell "If you keep doing that the whole time I'll be here, you're going to need new locks!"

* * *

You got your old room, and Kurapika got the guess room. Things at home were always like what happened earlier. Since you were so shy, you never had any friends before Kurapika. Your siblings always made fun of you because of that. After the Kurta Clan massacre, you became a Hunter. But that was your secret life. A life you hid from your family. Once you had made a fortune, that was when you moved out. "Your family seems fun." Said Kurapika.

"I can't believe you thought that was funny." You said to him.

"Well aren't all families like that?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"My... my family doesn't know that I'm a Hunter and that being one was how I got all my money."

"Why did you not tell them?"

"I didn't want to see how they would react."

"What were you afraid they would react?"

"That we wouldn't believe me. That they would think I was joking around to get attention."

"(F/n), do you really believe that?"

"Yes..."

"Well I don't."

"Huh?"

"Any family... is better than none." That was the last thing Kurapika said before he left the room.

"What... What was that all about?" You asked yourself. "Any family is better than none?" Then it hit you. You suddenly remember the fact that Kurapika has no family, not any more. Your eyes were getting on knowing what you did.

"(F/n), time for Thanksgiving dinner!" Your mother called out.

"Okay, I'm coming down!" You walk down the stairs and sat down at your spot on the table, next to Kurapika. Who had a glam look on his face. Which your brother noticed.

"Wow... Are things not going so well in paradise?" Your brother said. Kurapika glared at him.

"(Your brother), behave yourself. Remember, he is our guest." Said your father. "I'm very sorry about my son, Kurapika. I hope you can forgive him."

"It's alright." Kurapika told your father.

"Okay then." Said you mother. "It's time for us to say what we're thankful for."

"Hang on, before we do that. I have something to tell you all." You say as you stood up.

"Oh, no. You're pregnant!" Your brother said, clearly joking.

"What?! No!"

"I know that. That would never happen."

"Anyway, what was it you were going to say, (F/n)?" Your mother asked.

"Oh, yes!" You said. "What I wanted to tell you is that... I'm... a-a Hunter."

There was silence for a moment, until your sister spoke. "There's no way you could be a Hunter." She said.

"But... I am!"

"You haven't taken the Hunter Exam!"

"I have!"

"When, then?"

"A few years ago."

"Well I don't remember." Your brother said.

"(F/n), explain it in detail." Your father said.

"Okay." You said. "Remember a few years ago when I said I'd be going on a school trip? Well, I lied. I was really taking the Hunter Exam."

"You do know you could have been killed, right?"

"Yeah..."

"But she didn't." Your mother said.

"Huh?"

"(F/n), we're sorry that we never believed in you. I guess... because of how shy you are, we thought we would have to help with everything. And I really hate how I only just figured that out now. I should have seen that you're better than that. When you moved out and that you were still in school."

"Mom..."

"Your mother has a point." Said your father. "I should have seen it, too. And now how you got all that money to pay your rent makes sense."

"Can we say what we're thankful for now?" Your brother asked. "Because I would be **very** thankful if I get to eat my food."

Your parents laugh at that comment as you sit back down. "Alright, you can now."

"I'm thankful for kittens and rainbows." Your sister says. _Of course._

"I'm thankful for... for." You try to say as you blush. "For my family."

"And I'm thankful for (F/n)." Kurapika said as he gave you a kiss on the cheek. _I'm also thankful for you, Kurapika_


	22. Chapter 22

"(F/n), is it true that Killua is (BFF1)'s secret boyfriend?" (BFF3) asked you through a video call.

"Yep, saw it with my own two eyes." You answer her question.

"I knew those two would end up together! They're perfect for each other."

"You've only met him once."

"I know, but still." You laugh. "So, do you remember if you met Kurapika before?"

"Yes, I do. I actually met him five years ago while I was visiting my aunt."

"Oh! Does he remember it?"

"Yeah, but he did to be reminded."

(BFF3) laughed. "Boys, they forget everything."

"I guess, but I forgot about it, too."

"That's true. How are things between you and Kurapika, anyway?"

"Good, really good actually." You smile as you blush, thinking about the fact that you're dating.

"You dating yet?" (BFF3) asked with a mischievous grin.

"Wait a minute. You were in on the bet, too, won't you?!"

"Oh! You knew about that?" (BFF3)'s smile became a nervous one.

"(BFF1) let it out."

"Dang, (BFF1)! I expected this from, (BFF2). But you?"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't be placing bets on other people's lives. When was this bet even made anyway, and who else is on it?"

"Let's me see..." (BFF3) placed a finger on her chin as she think. "It's between me, (BFF1), (BFF2), Gon, Killua, and Leorio. And we made the bet the moment we all left after helping you both move."

"Seriously! You all made that bet the day I met him?"

"Aw, bit it wasn't the first time you met him."

"That doesn't matter! Are you hearing this, Kurapika?" You said to your blonde roommate, who was over in the kitchen.

"I've heard every word of your conversion." He answered back.

"Oh! I didn't know Kurapika was there the whole time. Hello, Kurapika." (BFF3) said as she waved.

"Of course he's here. We all know I live in a studio apartment with him." You said to (BFF3) with a deadpan expression.

"Well then, I'll ask question again. Are you two dating yet?"

You let out a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to let it go. "Yes, we're dating now."

(BBF3) . " I knew you would be. You now finally have a man, (F/n)."

"(BFF3)!" You yell at her as you hear Kurapika chuckling in the back.

"So how long have you been dating?"

"About six mouths now."

"Wow, is he taking you home for Christmas?"

"Actually, I don't really have a home to go back to." Kurapika said as he appeared to the webcam. "I'll be sending Christmas with (F/n)'s family."

"Are you sure about that? (F/n)'s family is crazy. And Christmas is when her whole family comes together. It's like a big family reunion."

"It will be alright. I met her family on Thanksgiving so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"What are your plans for this Christmas, (BFF3)?"

"Oh! I'm not doing anything special this Christmas. I have a school assignment that has to be done." Said (BFF3).

"I see..." Kurapika said.

"But I can't say I hadn't been offered. You're friend Gon invited me to spend Christmas with him and his aunt. Apparently, he sent the invite to all of us."

"Yeah, but we won't be going because of our other plans."

"I wonder if (BFF1) is going to meet Killua's family this Christmas."

"I doubt it, knowing how his family is."

"What do you mean?" Both you and (BFF3) asked.

"He's a Zoldyck."

"Oh..." Was all you both could say. It wasn't because it was a surprise. In fact, if they didn't know about Kurapika's job as a Hunter, they would be.

"I bet Killua will be sending Christmas with Gon."

"How much are you willing to bet of that?" (BFF3) asked as she got closer to her webcam.

"Okay, (BFF3). That's effort talking for today. I'll talk to you later." You say as you push on the power bottom on your laptop to turn it off.

"Do they know?" Kurapika asked you as you shut your laptop.

"Huh?"

"Your friends. Do they know I'm a Kurta?"

"No, they don't/ I became friends with them about half a year after we met. But they do know that I was the one that found your fallen clan."

"I see..." It was quite for a moment. "Well, enough about that. We need to finish packing since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Dad, were are you?" You groan as you pace back and fourth in the airport.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"My dad was suppose to be here, or at least call me to make sure everything is alright."

"Why?"

"Plans do change, and there is a chance I might have been miss told where to go."

"Huh?"

"One of my cousins one year got on the wrong plane."

"I see... But (F/n), our flight will be leaving any minute. It's either now or never."

"Okay fine, we're going!"

* * *

Kurapika's POV

Me and (F/n) learned that we should've waited to conform the location. While we were on our flight, (F/n) got a call saying that everyone was going somewhere different because of her great grandma's passing. (F/n) was unable to reach father, yet she able to get her brother. But her brother told us the wrong address. It got so late that we had to stay at a hotel. Now it is Christmas eve. We are stuck because of all are . So we now have nowhere to go. Or so I thought. I manage to come across the boat that took me to the Hunter Exam, and the captain was happy to help.

"I was hoping to be there yesterday. But being late is a little better than missing it altogether." Said (F/n). "We'll be in Yorknew in no time."

"Yorknew? Is that where you're trying to go?" The captain asked as he drinks his booze. "Sorry to say, but we're not going that way."

"Wait, we're not?!"

"Nope. Sorry, again."

"Can't you just turn around or drop us off?"

"No, we're on a tight schedule. It is the holidays, and the Hunter Exam is coming up as well."

"I can't believe this." (F/n) then starts banging her head on a random wall.

"Where are we heading for anyway?" I asked the captain.

"Whale island." He answered.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah."

I thought about that for a moment. _That's where Gon is right now. I bet we won't be able to make it to Yorknew in time. I guess spending Christmas with friends is better than with no one at all._ "That's perfect."

* * *

2nd Person POV

"Kurapika, are you sure Gon won't mind us coming in on the last minute?" You ask as Kurapika knocks on the door of Gon's aunt Mito's house.

"I'm sure, since Gon is very easy going." He answered.

When the door opened, there was a women with orange hair, it must have been Gon's aunt Mito. "Hello, are you some of Gon's friends." She asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Then please come in." You enter the house and the place seemed pretty homey. "Gon, more of your friends are here!"

Gon entered the room and his face just lit up when he saw you two. "Kurapika! (F/n)!" He yelled as he ran up to you both. "I thought you said you weren't able to come."

"Somethings came up and we were unable to get to our original plans. So we decided to come here." Kurapika explained.

"Well it's great that you're here now. Come on, we're just about to open presents in the other room." When you went into the other room, you saw that along with Killua there was Leorio, (BFF1), and (BFF2).

"Hey, Kurapika! (F/n)! I didn't expect you guys to come." Leorio said in a really good mood and his face all red. _Well clearly he's drunk._ You thought as you saw him.

"Seems like the only one missing is (BFF3)." Said (BFF2).

"She can't make it because she has school work." You told everyone.

"Ah man, well that sucks."

"Speaking of that (BFF3) girl. Is she single?" Leorio asked.

"Okay, no more beer for you." Killua said as he took Leorio's glass away.

"Oh, look who's under the mistletoe." Said Mito. You and Kurapika look up to see that it was the both of you.

"This is going to be good." Said Killua.

You blush bright red, thinking of kissing Kurapika in front of everyone. Before you had the chance to say anything. Kurapika crashed his lips onto your, making your blush turn from bright to deep red. And then there was a flash. "That was perfect." (BFF1) screamed as you and Kurapika break away. "This is differently going on Facebook."

"Send it to me!"

"What just happened?" You asked.

"Sorry about that, (F/n). Aunt Mito put that up in hoping someone would kiss me." Said Gon as he was pointing at himself. "She really wants me to get a girlfriend."

"I see..."

"Who wants Christmas pudding?" Mito asked as she put the sweet on the table. And everyone just ate as the night went on.


	23. Chapter 23

The Nostrade mansion, where you and Kurapika are helping Neon set up a New Years party. She has invited everyone in the school to come if they wanted to and the two of you were given the night off to celebrate it in your own way. "So, you're gonna be going to this party?" You asked Kurapika as you continue setting up the decorations.

"Yeah. Even though we're not going to work, I still think I should be here. Just to keep on eye on things." He replied.

"So you'll pretty much be undercover, like a spy."

"I guess, but only because I don't have anything else to do."

"Aren't Gon, Killua, and Leorio doing something?"

"I thought I would be working tonight. So I told them I wouldn't be joining them."

"I see..." After you were done blowing and tying balloons, you were done for the day. "Okay everyone, that't it with all I need to do. I'm going home now. Hope everyone has a great New Years eve." Everyone then said good bye to you as you left and you were off.

* * *

"That was nice." You said as you got out of the bath. You were back in your apartment and were happy that you had the whole place to yourself. You were blow drying your hair, when you hear a knock at the door. When you opened the door, behind it were your friends. All of them were dressed up as fairy tale characters. "What the heck?!"

"We're hosting a fairy tale murder mystery party and we need you to play the queen of hearts." (BFF2) said as she place a red heart shaped wig on top of your head.

"First off, it's not gonna be much of a mystery because of how the queen of hearts is always screming 'Off with their heads'." You say as you take off the wig. "Second off, I just want to spend New Years at home."

"No!" (BFF1) yelled. "You can't just have a lazy stay-at-home New Years. You need to go out and have some fun."

"Guys, you all know that I'm too much of a wall flower to even consider going out. And New Years in just the biggest let down ever."

"That's not true." Said (BFF2). "We all had a blast last year."

"And how was New Years morning for you?"

(BFF2) was silent, knowing well where you were going to. "... We still had fun."

"Did you at lwast make any New Year resolutions?" (BFF3) asked.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because they're pointless. Most of the New Years resolutions people make end up not being kept. Like how most people say they'll start working out, but will not go back to the gym after January."

"Come on, (F/n). You have to do something."

"Aren't you suppose to be with Kurapika, so you have someone to kiss at midnight?" (BFF1) asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Killua for the same reason." You say back.

(BFF3) started laughing as she said (Man, you are on fire with these comebacks tonight."

"Guys, I just want to spend New Years at home relaxing."

"Alright, fine. We'll leave. Happy New Year." And with that, your friends were gone.

An hour later you were in your most comfortable t-shirt and jeans when there came another knock at the door. " I will not play the queen of h-" You were saying as you were walking to the door to open it. But before you could finish talking, the very moment you opened the door was when someone placed a bag over your head and carried you out of your apartment. "Hey! What's going on?"

When the bag was taken off of your head, you were in a car with Gon, Killua, and Leorio. "You're spending New Years with us." Said Leorio as he drove away from the apartment building.

"Is that really a good enough reason to kidnap someone?"

"It was the only thing we could think of to get you out of the house." Said Gon.

"And who came up with that idea?"

"Right here." Killua said as he raised his hand.

"Of course..."

"(BFF1) texted my saying that you needed to go out and so something and that she couldn't get you to leave."

"They wanted me to dress up as the queen of hearts. I will not be the queen of hearts!"

"So we decided you would join us." Said Leorio.

"Take me home, now." You said simply.

"No way! This is New Years, so let's got hyped up." At the press of a button, the radio played Bon Jovi You Give Love a Bad Name. "Now let's go."

Leorio went into a bar, while you, Gon, and Killua stayed in the limo. Since the three of you were underage, they didn't let you in. "Man, this is boring." Said Killua. "I bet (BFF1)'s murder mystery party is better than this."

"This is why I wanted to stay home." You say.

"Just wait you guy. Once Leorio gets back. Then we'll have a lot of fun at the party." Said Gon.

"So we have to wait until Leorio is rejected by all the girls?" Killua asked.

"I was going to say, until he drinks himself stupid. Since I've heard you say he does that." You say.

"Yeah, that will probably happen too."

"What made him think he is good with the ladies. I mean, it's not like he's Barney Stinson."

"I don't know, he's always been like this. Even since we met him."

After a few more minutes of waiting, you decided that you had enough. "Okay, I can't take this anymore." You say as you try to get out of the limo.

"Wait, (F/n)!" Gon yelled. "It's New Years, you shouldn't spend it at home alone."

"Don't worry, Gon. I have another idea. You guys can come with me if you want."

"No, but thank you. I better stay here and wait for Leorio."

"I'm guessing that would be best. But have a great New Years."

"Yeah, you too."

As you were waving good bye to Gon, you got a taxi. You take the taxi to the Nostrade mansion. Inside where a lot of people you recognize from your school. You even saw Neon having fun talking with some of your classmates. "(F/n)!" You heard someone call from behind you. You turn around and saw that it was Kurapika. "I thought you would be spending New Years at home."

"That's what I was planning on to. But things got crazy with my friends and then your friends. Which ended with me deciding to just be here. With you."

"I'm really happy to hear that." He said as he pulled you into a hug.

"Now you have someone to kiss at midnight." Kurapika laughed a bit from hearing that comment.

"Alright everyone!" Neon yelled into her microphone getting everyone's attention. "We have least than 30 seconds left on the clock until it's the New Year. Let's all count the seconds down. And~... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!"

The very moment everyone scream for the New Year, Kurapika leaned in and kissed you. "So." He said once he pulled away. "What is your New Years resolutions?"

"I don't have any."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Many people always come with these resolutions thinking that's all they need. But just saying them isn't enough. You need to put these words into actions, and it can be difficult. It's hard to development good habits, or break bad ones. But one things about New Years is still true, change. Whether we want it or not, change comes with the upcoming year. It changes everything, even ourselves. I wasn't the same person I was last year, and I know I won't be how I am now when the next year comes. That's why I don't have any New Year resolutions. Because I don't need one."

"Very well said."

* * *

 _AN: Sorry I haven't updated in over a year. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been. With my senior year of high school, moving to a new state, and getting a job. Not to mention how bad this writers block was. I will try to finish this story._


End file.
